


The One With The Group Chat

by baepsae13 (shinef0rever)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friendship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Texting, can we all tag Im Changkyun as IM not LIM, idk - Freeform, its not even difficult, maybe angst at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 15,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinef0rever/pseuds/baepsae13
Summary: Changkyun unintentionally joins a group chat with 6 strangers. It turns out, they're nice people.





	1. HOW DO I NAME THIS GROUP CHAT

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the chapter = the name of the group chat (unless stated otherwise)

**minminminmin** : lol

 **minminminmin** : really??

"iamwhatiam" entered the group chat

 **honeyboy** : and apparently the guy didn't know

 **honeyboy** : yeah

 **honeybo** y: so he was pissed

 **dad** : Well, if that's the case, I understand his behaviour

 **hyungfrog** : I am upset too

 **hyungfrog** : he should've said something earlier

 **hyungfrog** : I'll let him be for a while

 **minminminmin** : yeah do tht

Dude

Anytime you leave your room

Hell gets loose

minminmin changed group name to "WHO LET THE FROG OUT"

 **hyungfrog** : shut up satan

BY THE WAY

Is Wonho hyung online?

I need

To ask him

Something

He said

He's doing a showcase

But he

Forgot to say where

Or what time

 **hyungfrog** : minhyuk remove satan from the groupchat

 **hyungfrog** : or at least make him shut up

 **minminminmin** : no can do

 **minminminmin** : if he's upsetting u then

 **minminminmin** : he cn

 **minminminmin** : do as he pleases

 **hyungfrog** : r u d e

 **musclehyung** : i forgot t tell you, srry

 **musclehyung** : it's on friday at 6pm, ill send th location

when im there nxt week

 **musclehyung** : im goingto rehearsals nw

 **musclehyung** : and im late

Okay!

Have fun

h

y

u

n

g

:)

 **hyungfrog** : stOP IT NOW

 **dad** : Guys, there's 7 people on the group chat now

 **minminminmin** : wht do u mena?

 **minminminmin** : I didnt add anybody

 **minminminmin** : wait

 **minminminmin** : iamwhatiam ???

 **minminminmin** : WHO R YOU

 **honeyboy** : how did a stranger get here

minminmin changed "iamwhatiam" to "whos dis"

 **whos dis** : um

 **whos dis** : I clicked a link on a tweet

 **whos dis** : because I wanted to download a song

 **whos dis** : but my phone glitched and now I'm

here

Who are you?

 **whos dis** : my name's Changkyun

 **minminminmin** : where are you from

 **whos dis** : seoul

 **whos dis** : well I study there

 **minminminmin** : so do we!

Don't share info with him

We need to interrogate first

 **hyungfrog** : I agree with satan

 **honeyboy** : how old are you

 **honeyboy** : what do you study

 **hyungfrog:**  why should we let you live

You agree with me

That's a first

 **hyungfrog** : shut up

 **whos dis** : 20

 **whos dis** : Music and Composition

 **whos dis** : I have too many projects to finish

 **whos dis** : killing me would be a merciful act

The boy will live

minminminmin changed "whos dis" to "the boy who lived"

 **dad** : so he's staying?

 **dad** : I'm Shownu, the eldest

 **minminminmin** : im the one and only minhyuk

 **minminminmin** : youre the youngest!!!

Kihyun

 **honeyboy** : Changkyun

 **the boy who lived** : that's my name it can't be yours

 **hyungfrog** : technically it can

 **minminminmin** : i know 3 minhyuks

 **honeyboy** : do you by any chance attend the lectures

of miss Kim Yoohyeon on Tuesdays?

 **honeyboy** : i was typinggg let me liiiive

 **honeyboy** : I'm Jooheon

 **the boy who lived** : I do, she's great

 **honeyboy** : okay I know who you are

 **minminminmin** : hyungwonnieee introduce urself

 **hyungfrog** : whatever

 **hyungfrog** : I'm Hyungwon

 **musclehyung** : I just got out of practice

 **musclehyung** : what did I mssis

We have a new member

Apparently Jooheon knows the guy

 **minminminmin** : we're introducifn ourseldws

 **musclehyung** : oh okay

 **musclehyung** : i'm wonho

 **dad** : How was your dance practice?

 **musclehyung** : it was alright

 **the boy who lived** : nice to meet you all

 **the boy who lived** : but if you want I can leave

 **the boy who lived** : I mean, it's obvious you are

a group of friends

 **minminminmin** : but ypu are our friend niw

 **honeyboy** : yeah, don't worry

 **honeyboy** : we're a bit crazy, but you'll get used

to it

 **hyungfrog** : we need to come up with a nickname

You need to do your homework

All of you

 **minminminmin** : yes sergeant

 **dad** : By the way, Minhyuk, can you change my

display name to Shownu?

 **minminminmin** : on it

minminminmin changed "dad" to "shownu"

He actually did it

I'm impressed

 **minminminmin** :˙˚ʚ('◡')ɞ˚˙

 **shownu** : Thank you

 **musclehyung** : why don't you change mine :(

 **minminminmin** : bc we <3 your muscle

 **minminminmin** : s

 **minminminmin** : ˙˚ʚ('◡')ɞ˚˙

 **musclehyung** : ...

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> 
> 
> Please tell your authors to change the tags of their fic so that Im Changkyun's surname is spelled correctly! The tags are added manually so they just have to type "Im Changkyun | I.M"
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shinef0rever_) :) 


	2. WHO LET THE FROG OUT

**minminminmin** : guys

 **minminminmin** : does any of yuo hwve a spre

phonw chrferg?

 **satan** : A what?

 **minminminmin** : come on kiii

 **minminminmin** : you undrstppdl

 **satan** : Honestly, I have no clue

 **honeyboy** : I have one, hyung

 **musclehyung** : trn on autocorrecr min

 **satan** : You're one to talk

 **minminminmin** : hoenybee your the besttt<3

 **shownu** : What did he want?

a phone charger

I think?

 **minminminmin** : YESS

 **minminminmin** : joohyeno is on his way

 **minminminmin** : my phne is on 1%

 **minminminmin** : if i die

 **minminminmin** : jst knwo i lved you

 **musclehyung** : how dramaric

 **shownu** : I hope Jooheon gets there in time

 **honeyboy** : i didn't

 **honeyboy** : i could hear him scream from

the hall

 **honeyboy** : and now he's screaming while

connecting the charger

 **honeyboy** : I'm sorry I failed you, hyung

are they always so dramatic?

 **satan** : You'd be surprised

minminminmin changed the group name to "DRAMARAMA"

 **minminminmin** : I AM ALIVE

 **hyungfrog** : I was only asleep for a few

minutes

 **hyungfrog** : why are there so many

messages

 **musclehyung** : wonnieeeee∼

 **satan** : You were sleeping, of course

 **satan** : Here I was hoping you'd be

doing homework

I don't know hyung well

but even I know that's unlikely

 **shownu** : Yes, you should've known

 **satan** : Hyungwon

 **satan** : I was going to ask you

 **satan** : To help me with a photoshoot

s **atan** : But since you're going to be busy

 **satan** : I'll just find someone else

 **honeyboy** : Kihyun please stop sending so  
many messages

 **minminminmin** : yeah its distrctinf

 **satan** : What is it distracting you from

 **honeyboy** : me ;)

 **hyungfrog** : gross

 **hyungfrog** : also, your loss, satan

 **hyungfrog** : good luck finding a better model

 **satan** : Changkyun

 **satan** : How would you feel about helping

your hyung out with a photoshoot?

Uh

I don't know if I qualify

I mean

don't you need someone who's

I don't know

good looking?

 **honeyboy** : you're not ugly

 **honeyboy** : also, i'm muting this gc

hyung

no

I'm not

 **minminminmin** : yes you are nw shut yp

 **minminminmin** : im mruting ths too

 **shownu** : Kid, you can do it

 **shownu** : Kihyun would appreciate it a lot

...

okay then

 **hyungfrog** : I feel betrayed

 **satan** : You know homework comes first

 **shownu** : You said you had to write a few

essays, right? You need to learn to manage

your time!

 **hyungfrog** : you're right

 **hyungfrog** : still, I feel betrayed >:(

 **satan** : Sorry not sorry

 **satan** : Thanks Changkyun

 **satan** : I'll text you the details

okay :)

 **satan** : Don't worry, it's quite simple

 **satan** : It's for a small project for class

 **musclehyung** : is that whst thye cll it now

 **musclehyung** : 'a projct for class'

 **hyungfrog** : lol

 **hyungfrog** : were you even considering

asking me to do it?

 **satan** : Shut up

 **satan** : I'll kill all of you

D:

 **satan** : Not you

 **musclehyung** : ❤

 **hyungfrog** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **satan** : ...Don't say I didn't warn you


	3. DRAMARAMA

GUYS

I NEED HELP

 **minminminmin** : what do yuo need

 **shownu** : What happened, Hyungwon?

 **kkukkungie** : are you okay?

I have a test tomorrow

I have no idea what the subject

is about

 **kkukkungie** : what's the name

 **honeyboy** : lol

um

Cognitive Psychology

 **kkukkungie** : sorry hyung that's out of

my area of expertise

 **will murder you** : Changkyun you're too nice

 **will murder you** : Trying to help the frog

thanks anyways kyun

 **will murder you** : LEE MINHYUK

 **will murder you** : WHEN AND WHY

 **will murder you** : YOU CHANGE MY NAME

 **will murder you** : CHANGE IT BACK

 **minminminmin** : (❁'◡'❁)

 **minminminmin** : or else?

he'll

murder you

 **honeyboy** : lol

 **will murder you** : ...

it really suits him

 **minminminmin** : ill tske reqsests from evryonne

 **minminminmin** : fr the nexr kihyonnie nicksnsnme

 **honeyboy** : Whiny Houston

 **minminminmin** : HAHSKSHAHHHS GOOD OME

LOL

YES

I approve

 **shownu** : Why do I find this funny

 **will murder you** : DON'T YOU DSRE ****

 **kkukkungie** : LOLOL

 **will murder you** : CHANGKYUN NOT YOU TOO

 **will murder you** : MINHYUK DON'T

minminminmin changed "will murder you" to "Whiny Houston"

he done did it

lol

 **minminminmin** : thre you go

 **kkukkungie** : sorry hyung

 **kkukkungie** : it's kinda funny

 **minminminmin** : (❁'◡'❁)

 **musclehyung** : min

 **musclehyung** : change mine ss well

 **musclehyung** : im tirssd of ths one

minminminmin changed "musclehyung" to "boring wonho"

now please

focus

someone help me

 **minminminmin** : wht do yuo need

 **minminminmin** : i might knw a guy whp

studisd psy ss wllr

 **boring wonho** : thnk you minnieee

 **kkukkungie** : I didn't know you could study

PSY sunbaenim

 **honeyboy** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **kkukkungie** : ;)

 **honeyboy** : by the way

 **honeyboy** : did you go class today?

 **kkukkungie** : I did

 **honeyboy** : you know I love you right?

 **kkukkungie** : I do

 **honeyboy** : can you lend me your notes?

 **kkukkungie** : n0

 **honeyboy** : R U D E

 **kkukkungie** : I'm joking hyung of course I can

 **kkukkungie** : but will I

 **Whiny Houston** : Lol Jooheon go to your classes

 **Whiny Houston** : MINHYUK I HATE YOU

keep it down I'm studying

 **Whiny Houston** : No you're not

>:(

fuck you

 **Whiny Houston** : You wish

gross

 **shownu** : Don't complain later when

mid-terms come and you're not ready

sigh

I hate you

 **shownu** : But I only said the truth

that's why

 **kkukkungie** : um

 **kkukkungie** : can I ask you guys something?

 ** **kkukkungie**** : it's unrelated

 **kkukkungie** : I want to take driving lessons

but I don't know where

 **minminminmin** : i knoe a goof plsace

 **Whiny Houston** : wtf no you don't

 **honeyboy** : you could try the one I went to

 **Whiny Houston** : WTF NO KYUN DON'T

yeah please don't

 **shownu** : I know one, I'll send you the

details if you want

 **kkukkungie** : thanks hyung!


	4. DRAMAMARAMA

**hyungfrog** : Minhyuk

 **hyungfrog** : the friend you told me

he could help me with Psychology

 **hyungfrog** : he's flirting with me

lol 

is h rlley?

 **boring wonho** : whp is he

 **Whiny Houston** : is it a good or bad thing?

hss a nice guy wonnie

 **hyungfrog** : I don't really want to flirt

with anyone right now

boo ypu are borinf

 **boring wonho** : i thought the boring one

was me

 **kkukkungie** : you both are boring

 **hyungfrog** : yah

 **hyungfrog** : don't say that

ill chngr yuor name wonnie

 **hyungfrog:** don't you dare

 **Whiny Houston** : Excuse me

 **Whiny Houston** : If someone here has

 **Whiny Houston** : The right

 **Whiny Houston** : To complain

 **Whiny Houston** : about theirnickname

 **Whiny Houston** : That's me

 **honeyboy** : but ypurs ss fynny hyungg

 **hyungfrog** : what's with the typos, joohoney?

 **hyungfrog** : did you become minhyuk?

 **honeyboy** : prhaps

 **honeyboy** : nnnmjvgvgvgggggfgf

 **honeyboy** : Minhyuk took my phone

 **hyungfrog** : he knows your password?

he hsd tld mw bcuase he luvs me

 **boring wonho** : awww

 **kkukkungie** : bad idea, jooheon

 **Whiney Houston** : Savage maknae

 **Whiny Houston** : But I agree

 **shownu** : Don't share your passwords!

 **hyungfrog** : ANYWAYS

 **hyungfrog** : how do I politely reject this guy

 **boring wonho** : tell him ur nt interested

 **hyungfrog** : yeah, like that would work

 **boring wonho** : it worked with me

 **hyungfrog** : what?

 **kkukkungie** : what??

lol wut

 **boring wonho** : like

 **boring wonho** : if spmeone said tht to me

 **boring wonho** : i'd respect thm

 **kkukkungie** : nice save

 **Whiny Houston** : lol

wonnie jst trll him

ur intrstesd om somboedy rlse

 **hyungfrog** : that might work

 **shownu** : Or simply ignore him

 **shownu** : Pretend you don't get what

he's saying

 **hyungfrog** : nah, he's being too obvious

 **kkukkungie** : no as obvious as

someone I know

 **hyungfrog** : what do you mean

 **kkukkungie** : (❁'◡'❁)

 **Whiny Houston** : As much as I love

where this conversation is headed

 **Whiny Houston** : I just remembered

 **Whiny Houston** : You perform this week,

right Wonho hyung?

 **boring wonho** : yea

 **Whiny Houston** : We have to go

 **kkukkungie** : I've never seen him perform

 **honeyboy** : he's very good!

 **shownu** : I perform as well

 **Whiny Houston** : You do? You didn't say

anything!

 **shownu** : I thought I did

 **boring wonho** : will you all come?

 **hyungfrog** : of course we will

yss we hve to suppotr yuo twp

minminminmin changed group name to "SUPPORT MX"

 **shownu** : It's on Friday at 4pm

 **Whiny Houston** : Good

 **honeyboy** : I'll be there

yss me too

 **kkukkungie** : and me!

 **hyungfrog** : so, who's driving?


	5. Your conversation with Kyunnie

hyuuuung

where are you

you and Hyungwon were supposed to

pick me up 10 min ago

We're on our way

The frog slept through his alarm

All 5 of them

hyuuuuung

please hurry :(

I'm hungryyyy

and aloneeeeee

Shut up you're too cute

awww 

thanks hyung


	6. Your conversation with satan

MINHYUK  
I SCREWED UP

whst did u dp

I told Kyun he's cute

awwwwa

No

bt its ttrue

you thkin hes cute

But I didn't want to TELL HIM

It's just

He was complaining about us being late

And I

TOLD HIM

HE'S CUTE

awwwwwwwsswwww

wwwwwsaswwwwww

wwwwww

You're not helpful

u wnt my help???

wow

...

Yes

What do I do

did hr rdead it?

Yeah

He said "thanks hyung"

WAIT

HE JUST SAID

you're cute too

^That

I SHIP

How do I even reply to that?

ki

yuore on ur way to meet hik

rifht?

Yes, with Hyungwon

dnt say anythik abuot it

see if hs syss somethinf

 

And if he doesn't?

cll hik cute again

to sww hsi reactipn

 

Hmm

That was actually helpful

But I'm going to

DIE

OF EMBARRASEMENT

ur welcome

and youll br fime

fightiknf! 

 

Thanks Min

❤ 


	7. SUPPORT MX

**won** **♡** **won** : Minhyuk

 **won** **♡** **won** : what is this nickname

 **minminminmin** : i gt tirdd og hyungfrog

 **won** **♡** **won** : but why hearts

 **Yoo are cute** : because you love won

 **Yoo are cute** : LEE MINHYUK

 **Yoo are cute** : First Whiny Houston now this

 **won** **♡** **won** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **my honeybee** : Minnie you changed all our nms?

 **IM cute** : yes he did

 **won** **♡** **won** : HAHAHAHAHA THEY MATCH

 **shownu** : You didn't change mine

 **minminminmin** : dnt gft jealouds hyunf

 **minminminmin** : ypu reqwsdtd thst onw

mins ss still rhe same too

 **won** **♡** **won** : yes it is

 **IM cute** : WONHO HYUNG

 **IM cute** : AND SHOWNU HYUNG

 **IM cute** : congrats on the amazing stage

yesterday! you were great

 **won** **♡** **won** : mr cute is right

 **won** **♡** **won** : it was your best one yet

 **Yoo are cute** : It was so crowded too!

THANK YOUUUU

 **my honeybee** : I really liked it! You're so

awesome

 **won** **♡** **won** : but you were almost late

 **my honeybee** : ALMOST

 **won** **♡** **won** : still

 **minminminmin** : shgt up froggie

 **minminminmin** : it wss my fault

its okay 

you ssw ths whle show rifght?

 **my honeybee** : yeah but we were far away

:( 

try to ne on time frr the next one

 **shownu** : Are you on your way Wonho?

yss hyung

im runninf

 **shownu** : Okay, I'll wait for you outside

thks hyunnnng

 **won** **♡** **won** : rehearsals?

yss we need to prctise mors

 **IM cute** : don't overwork yourselves!!

 **Yoo are cute** : Kyun

 **Yoo are cute** : <\--

 **won** **♡** **won** : wow hyung

 **won** **♡** **won** : that one was smooth

shnu I see u   

 

 **my honeybee** : guys, by the way

 **my honeybee** : I'm working on this mixtape

 **my honeybee** : for class

 **my honeybee** : and I need someone to sing

 **won** **♡** **won** : Whiny Houston

 **Yoo are cute** : I can't, sorry

 **Yoo are cute** : I have to finish a project

 **my honeybee** : it'd be tomorrow afternoon

 **my honeybee** : just to record a bit

 **IM cute** : I cant sing

 **minminminmin** : ypu knwo i camt go

 **Yoo are cute** : Well, i could if it's quick

 **IM cute** : I want to hear the collab

 **won** **♡** **won** : yeah me too

 **my honeybee** : I'll send it once it's mixed

 **won** **♡** **won** : good

 **IM cute** : Joohoney

 **IM cute** : if you ever want a rap collab hmu

 **my honeybee** : that'd be great!!

 **minminminmin** : asfdsgdhgfjh itd be sp good

 **Yoo are cute** : We could all do something together

 **won** **♡** **won** : a mixtape

 **my honeybee** : omg omg yes

 **shownu** : That's a very good idea!

yss can i join too?

 **won** **♡** **won** : of course

 **my honeybee** : sure hyung, your voice is nice

 **my honeybee** : and shownu hyung has to join too

yeeees

 **minminminmin** : YESS OT7

 **won** **♡** **won** : it's going to be a mess to organise this

 **IM cute** : such a mood maker, frog

 **won** **♡** **won** : Kihyun is that you??

 **IM cute** : nope, it's me

 **IM cute** : your local cute maknae

 **won** **♡** **won** :  _did you mean: savage_

 **Yoo are cute** : Changkyunnie

 **Yoo are cute** : <\--

 **IM cute** : ˙˚ʚ('◡')ɞ˚˙

 **IM cute** : ❤

I SHIP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is always appreciated! you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shinef0rever_) :)


	8. our maknae is the cutest

**wonhohoho** : guess who i am wth

 **wonhohoho** :

**won** **♡** **won** : that's shownu hyung

 **IM cute** : hi hyungs!

 **wonhohoho** : yeah tht is him

 **wonhohoho** : arnt we cute, wonnie?

looking good, hyungs!

 **shownu** : Thank you, Jooheon

 **won** **♡** **won** : and what are you two doing?

 **won** **♡** **won** : rehearsing?

 **Yoo are cute** : Kyun, can you send me the

article you mentioned yesterday?

 **wonhohoho** : nope, we're gong to wtch a movie

 **won** **♡** **won** : ahhh I'm bored in my room

 **minminminmin** : do ypur homswrk wonwonn

 **won** **♡** **won** : for your information

 **won** **♡** **won** : I finished already

 **IM cute** : congrats hyung

 **won** **♡** **won** : is that sarcasm

 **Yoo are cute** : Yes it is frog

lol 

savage

 **won** **♡** **won** : yah brat

 **won** **♡** **won** : don't talk to me like that

 **Yoo are cute** : Shut up frog

 **won** **♡** **won** : or what

 **IM cute** : protect me Kihyunnieee

 **won** **♡** **won** : this is too much

 **won** **♡** **won** : why does everyone hate me

 **minminminmin** : bcus your rude

 **IM cute** : I was just kidding hyung :(

 **wonhohoho** : i donr hate u

awwww

 **minminminmin** : liar

 **won** **♡** **won** : :( 


	9. Your conversation with Ki❤

hyuuuuuuuuung

https://goo.gl/1zYpYi

here you go

Thanks, Kyun

you're welcome!

do you think Hyungwon is upset with me?

Because of what you said?

Nah

He's just bitter

Because Wonho is watching a film

with Shownu and not him

!!

really?

why would he

Kyun

He likes Wonho

I suspected it

he's kinda obvious

And Wonho likes him back

WHAT

Yeah he told me

This is a secret by the way

of course hyung

my lips are sealed

Good

I wonder why they haven't realised

Sometimes it's hard to read other people's feelings

You can never be sure

I'd tell them, but it's more fun to watch them suffer >:)

hahahha

it's something they need to

solve themselves

Yeah, I hope they solve it soon

Because they're annoying

you're mean, hyung

I'm just kidding, kkukkungie

I know

;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated.  
> 
> 
> Please tell your authors to change the tags of their fic so that Im Changkyun's surname is spelled correctly! The tags are added manually so they just have to type "Im Changkyun | I.M"
> 
> You can find me on [twitter.](https://twitter.com/shinef0rever_)


	10. STOP KIHYUN 2K17

**joohoney** **:** minmin you changed the

name again?

 **won** **♡** **won** : what has he done now

 **wonhohoho** : omg

 **Yoo need to stop** : LEE

 **Yoo need to stop** : MIN

 **Yoo need to stop** : HYUK

srry nt sorry :)

 **won** **♡** **won** : but why

 **won** **♡** **won** : what did he do

 **IM in love** : he dyed his hair

 **IM in love** : he looks gorgeous

 **IM in love** : I mean

 **won** **♡** **won** : no way

 **wonhohoho** **:** WHT

 **wonhohoho** : I WNT TO SSEE

 **IM in love** : can I

 **IM in love** : disappear?

minminminmin changed "IM in love" to "IM embarrassed"

 **IM embarrassed** : thanks hyung

 **Yoo need to stop** : Kyun

 **Yoo need to stop** : Do you really like it?

 **joohoney** :I WANT PICS TOO

prpare to die

thre u go

 **shownu** : It suits you, Kihyun

 **won** **♡** **won** : damn

 **wonhohoho** : AAAAH

 **wonhohoho** : ypu look GREAT

 **won** **♡** **won** : you really need to stop

 **Yoo need to stop** : ˙˚ʚ('◡')ɞ˚˙ thanks

 **joohoney** : w o w

 **won** **♡** **won** : why are you so dressed up btw

 **Yoo need to stop** : Oh

 **Yoo need to stop** : I took the pic while I was

at the art exhibition thing I had on Saturday

 **shownu** : You weren't exhibiting any works,

were you?

 **IM embarrassed** :no he wasn't

 **Yoo need to stop** : I was just helping around

 **joohoney** : you could be a model

ysss ki youd makr a grest mdlel!

 **wonhohoho** : not as great ss wonnie

 **won** **♡** **won** : o.o

 **won** **♡** **won** : thanks hyung

 **IM embarrassed** : I SHIP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> 
> 
> Please tell your authors to change the tags of their fic so that Im Changkyun's surname is spelled correctly! The tags are added manually so they just have to type "Im Changkyun | I.M"
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shinef0rever_) :) 


	11. you were added to "untitled"

minminminmin added "joohoney bee"

minminminmin added "shownuuu"

minminminmin changed the name to "THEYRE GOING ON A DATE"

 **minminminmin** : its officsial

 **joohoney bee** : what?

 **minminminmin** : resd thd titld

Who's going on a date?

 **minminminmin** : ki nd chsnkyun

 **joohoney bee** : really?

 **joohoney bee** : omg finally!!!

 **minminminmin** : ys im sp happt

It was about time, yes

And what is the purpose of this group?

 **minminminmin** : now wr nees tp makr 

hyumgwomho happeb

Jooheon, please translate

 **joohoney bee** : we need to get Hyungwon 

hyung and Wonho hyung together

 **joohoney bee** : as in, make them date

 **minminminmin** : ysssss

Oh, okay

And how do you suggest we do that?

 **minminminmin** : hyumg i lve yiur 

attistude

 **joohoney bee** : yes hyung how do 

we do that

 **minminminmin** : wsll

 **minminminmin** : ws can

 **minminminmin** : I DSNT KNPW

 **joohoney bee** : lets think together

Maybe we could pretend we're all going 

somewhere together 

And then we don't show up, so they're left alone

 **minminminmin** : ohhhh i lke how u tjilk

 **joohoney bee** : tricking them into 

spending time together

 **joohoney bee** : I like that

 **minminminmin** : yss okya so we meed to add

ki and kkukkungie to thsi grpchat

 **joohoney bee** : change the name first

 **minminminmin** : obvisly

minminminmin changed the name to "HYUNGWONHO IS REAL"

minminminmin added "satan"

minminminmin added "kkukkungie"

 **minminminmin** : wr gathre all hwre whit ths

prupsoe of unitimf wpnho ans hyukngwon

 **joohoney bee** : hi everyone

Hello, kids

 **kkukkungie** : YAYYY

 **kkukkungie** : I'm all in

 **kkukkungie** : so whats the plan

 **satan** : This stupid nickname again

 **joohoney bee** : when will you stop

complaining about your nicknames

 **minminminmin** : savgae

 **minminminmin** : ily

 **satan** : Since when are we matchmakers?

 **kkukkungie** : hyuuuung don't be rude

 **joohoney bee** : Ki, don't spoil the mooood

Maybe we could pretend we're all going

somewhere together

And then we don't show up, so they're left alone

 **satan** : We're talking about Hyungwon and

Wonho hyung, right?

 **minminminmin** : yss

 **minminminmin** : i said sp esrliwr

 **kkukkungie** : you managed to misspell both

names, hyung

 **minminminmin** : bt ki unsdrstnds me :(

 **satan** : Of course I do

 **satan** : I just enjoy teasing you

 **minminminmin** : i lske shnuws plam

 **joohoney bee** : me too

 **kkukkungie** : me 3

 **satan** : Okay, so how do we do this?


	12. STOP KIHYUN 2K17

I was thinking

We could all go out together 

Maybe on Thursday?

 **wonhohoho** : i canr

 **shownu** : Neither can I, rehearsals

Oh, I see

 **won** **♡** **won** : what about saturday

 **IM the maknae** : im free all weekend

except for friday

 **joohoney** : me too

 **minminminmin** : sturdya is fne by me

 **wonhohoho** : yss saturday is okay

 **won** **♡** **won** : great then

 **won** **♡** **won** : time/ place?

 **joohoney bee** : I'm free all day

Is 6pm okay?

 **wonhohoho** : can we try th new pizza placw?

 **won** **♡** **won** : the one downtown?

 **IM the maknae** : yess hyung good idea

 **shownu** : And the place?

 **won** **♡** **won** : we can meet there

Nice!

 **joohoney** : yeah

 **minminminmin** : grest!

 

    -----------------------------------------------------------------------------    

HYUNGWONHO IS REAL

 **satan** : Okay that's settled then

 **joohoney bee** : remember not to show up!

 **shownuuu** : Should we say something that morning?

np hyung

 **joohoney bee** : once they're on their way we

can start making excuses

 **satan** : And you call ME satan

(❁'◡'❁)


	13. The date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time the chapter's name is not the group chat name.

Your conversation with Kyunnie

good morning hyuuung

I'm on my way!

Good morning to you too

Okay, see you in 10 minutes Kyunnie

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kihyun stares at his phone screen. He's going on a date with a freshman on a Friday morning. Well, they never said it was a date. Still, it feels like a date. Does he want it to be a date? He checks his phone again, ignores the messages Minhyuk and Wonho are sending to their group chat and locks his phone.

 

Changkyun is walking down the street with his hands in his pockets. He's cold because he forgot to take his scarf due to being extremely nervous about meeting Kihyun. They'd met once in real life, but they hadn't talked much. However, they texted a lot. And he felt happy about it. Maybe he was indeed falling for Kihyun, as Jooheon had suggested when he mentioned the amount of texts he'd received from the elder boy. Changkyun reaches the place where they're supposed to meet and checks his phone. There are no new messages from Kihyun.

 

When he sees Changkyun waiting for him on the door of the coffee shop, Kihyun feels his heart skip a beat. He is wearing an oversized jacket and he's hiding his hands inside its sleeves. He looks adorable, and Kihyun can't help but grin at the sight.

"Hello, cutie," he greets when he reaches him.

"Hyung, you scared me!"

Kihyun laughs. "Sorry not sorry, kid."

"Should we go in?" Changkyun asks, smiling shyly.

Kihyun opens the door to the small coffee shop and motions Changkyun to go in. He does so bowing his head slightly and whispering "Thank you."

 

  -----------------------------------------------------------------------------  

WE WON

and Hyungwon couldn't stop crying

 **won** **♡** **won** : SHUT UP Jooheon you couldn't either!!

 **minminminmin** : KYUN AND KIHYUN

 **minminminmin** : HPW WSS YOPR DATE?

 **shownu** : What date?

 **won** **♡** **won** : Kihyun and Changkyun's

 **shownu** : Oh, was it today?

 **IM the maknae** : asfdgfhgjhjkh

 **IM the maknae** : how did you know

about the date?

Kihyun told Minhyuk

 **won** **♡** **won** : yep

 **Yoo need to stop** : Well so much for

trusting my friend

 **minminminmin** : aaaaaaaawwswww

ypu cslled me yr freindddd ilyyy

 **IM the maknae** : it was fun

 **Yoo need to stop** : Wait you called it a date?

 **IM the maknae** : Wasn't it one?

 **Yoo need to stop** : Yes

 **wonhohoho** : aww cute

minminminmin changed "IM the maknae" to "happy maknae"

minminminmin changed "Yoo need to stop" to "still bitter"

 **won** **♡** **won** : accurate names

 **happy maknae** : he's thrown his phone

 **happy maknae** : I think he broke it lol

 **won** **♡** **won** : wait you're still together?

 **won** **♡** **won** : AND TEXTING US??

stop texting us lol

 **shownu** : Yeah kids

 **still bitter** : I'm not fcking bitter

 **still bitter** : and my screen broke

 **happy maknae** : he's not bitter

 **happy maknae** : but i AM very happy

minminminmin changed the name to "WE ARE ALL VERY HAPPY"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was first published on the day of Monsta X 1st win. I'm still crying (this will still be true regardless of the date you're reading it)
> 
> Please, tell your authors to change the tags of their fic so that Im Changkyun's surname is spelled correctly! The tags are added manually so they just have to type "Im Changkyun | I.M"
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shinef0rever_)! 


	14. The other date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time the chapter's name is not the group chat name.

WE ARE ALL VERY HAPPY

 

 **wonhohoho** : i'm on my wy guys

me too

almost there

 **happy maknae** : I'm sorry hyungs

I'm not feeling quite well

 **still bitter** : Kyunnie are you okay?

 **happy maknae** : not really

 **still bitter** : Well I'm going to

your dorm to take care of you

 **shownu** : That's too bad, Kyun!

 **shownu** : I hope you recover

 **shownu** : I was called from work,

they need me to cover up a shift

seriously?

I'm already here guys

 **joohoney** : I have to finish my

homework hyungs, sorry!

 **wonhohoho** : i'm one busstop awy wnonie

 **minminminmin** : i cnt gp eithr srry

what's wrong with you guys

 **wonhohoho** : i see u wonnie

I see you too hyung ^^

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

HYUNGWONHO IS REAL

 **satan** : Kyunnie is actually sick

 **shownu** : Oh no, get well soon!

 **joohoney bee** : get well soon :(

 **minminminmin** : r u gnna tke carw of him?

 **satan** : Yes I'm with him now

 **shownu** : You got there fast

 **satan** : I was already there when he

sent the message to the other group

 **satan** : We were waiting for the

couple to say they were on their way

 **shownu** : It makes sense

thank you hyungs

it's just a cold

Kihyun worries too much

 **satan** : Get off the phone

 **satan** : NOW

 **minminminmin** : srry kkukkungie

 **joohoney bee** : hahah good luck

with him, he's too much

 **satan** : Shut up, brat

 **satan** : I'm the best nurse

 **shownu** : But you study Photograpy

 **minminminmin** : ths nt what he msans

 **joohoney bee** : lol

 **satan** : Minhyuk wtf 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think they planned this?" Hyungwon greets him as he stops before him. Wonho smiles.

"Absolutely, they were too obvious."

"Should we tell them already?"

"No, it's so much fun to do this," replies Wonho, taking Hyungwon's hand in his.

"You're such a tease," the younger says with a smirk.

"But you love it."

"You know I do."

They enter the small pizza place. It's not really full, so they settle at a table for two at the back. They sit facing each other, and Hyungwon smiles as he takes his phone from his pocket.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

WE ARE ALL VERY HAPPY

 **won** **♡** **won** :

 

 **won** **♡** **won** : look what you're missing

 **joohoney** : you look good, hyung!

 **won** **♡** **won** : as always

 **still bitter** : Stop texting us and enjoy

your date

 **shownu** : Is Kyun feeling better?

 **still bitter** : Yes, he's sleeping now

wonniieeee stop ignring meee

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wonho smiles when Hyungwon puts his phone back in his pocket.

"Much better," he says. "What pizza are you going to order?"

"Can we share? The desserts look amazing." Hyungwon points at the counter, where there's a display of cakes, and Wonho nods in agreement.

"But let's order in halves, I don't like pineapple."

"Why do you hate it so much?"

"It's just not okay to put it on a pizza."

"But have you ever tried it?"

"No. And don't give me that look, it's not going to happen. Ever."

"Okay. I wasn't going to ask for pineapple on my half anyways."

When they order the dessert, it's Wonho who takes out his phone.

"Look at you, so happy about eating cake," he coos, pointing his camera at Hyungwon.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

WE ARE ALL VERY HAPPY

 **wonhohoho** : look at hm so happy about eatng ckeee∼

 **wonhohoho** :

**shownu** : Looks like you're having fun!

 **minminminmin** : awwwwwsws

hyuuung

stop ignoring meee

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyungwon kicked Wonho softly under the table.

"Hyung, let's go."

"Sure, do you want to come to my place to watch a movie?"

"I want to go to your place, but maybe we should leave the movie for another day," he replies with a playful smile.

Wonho winks at him and walks to the counter to pay for both of them. Hyungwon watches him, in awe, trying to remind himself that he's not dreaming and that he's indeed dating Wonho. That they have been dating for over two weeks, despite not having told any of their friends. It's not that they wanted to keep it a secret, but rather that they hadn't found the right moment. And also they were having fun with the way the others tried to get them together. 

Wonho had already paid and is heading back to their table, so Hyungwon stands up to pick up his jacket and then they head out together.

 

They hold hands for the whole bus ride, and they don't let go when they are finally at Wonho's building.

"I have so much fun every time we're together," whispers Wonho while he opens the door to his place.

"Me too," says Hyungwon with a soft smile. He checks his phone again to see the notifications from the group chat.

"Are you going to stay there all night or are you going to sit here with me?" asks Wonho from the sofa where he's sitting.

"Sorry, yes," he says, shaking his head, "I was just checking on the boys."

"Is Kyun better?"

"Apparently. He just woke up and sent me a lot of smiley faces and heart emojis."

Hyungwon puts the phone on the pocket of his jacket and leaves it on a chair on his hay to the sofa. He sits on Wonho's lap, one leg at each side of his body.

"Feeling bold today, aren't we?" the older boy mischievously says as he places his left hand on the other's knee.

Hyungwon winks in response and moves his face closer to Wonho's. He stares at his lips for a few seconds before closing the distance between them. He feels Wonho's back arch as he tries to get closer to him, grabbing his hair with both hands. For a moment, Hyungwon feels the cold on his left knee, but he ignores the feeling as Wonho bites his lower lip. He lets out a quiet moan and bites back, clenching at the older boy's shoulders. He parts his lips to give Wonho better access to his mouth and hears him groan while he sinks his nails on his waist. Hyungwon smiles through the kiss.

"Well, aren't you eager, hyung," he says, breaking the kiss. Wonho looks at him with his eyelids half-closed, panting.

"Yes, but I don't care. Now come back here."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

HYUNGWONHO IS REAL

 **minminminmin** : i rlly hpe thry end up n bdd tgethr

 **joohoney bee** : yeah me too

 **satan** : On their first "date"?

 **kkukkungie** : I doubt so

 **kkukkungie** : but who knows

 **kkukkungie** : Hyungwon is quite bold

I hope they stay safe


	15. Your conversation with Mr Currency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to chapter name = chat name!  
> 
> 
> Please tell your authors to change the tags of their fic so that Im Changkyun's surname is spelled correctly! The tags are added manually so they just have to type "Im Changkyun | I.M"

hyung 

how was the photoshoot?

hey kyun

it went well

better than I expected actually

really?

I'm glad

yeah

the photographer wasn't 

as rude as he usually is

wasn't it Kihyun hyung?

yes

lol 

savage

by the way

how are things between you two?

he asked me for advice the other day

me

m    e

he appreciates you a lot

hyung

I like him so much

I hadn't noticed

:( 

don't be sarcastic 

I'm scared

what about?

I'm not a very talkative person

what if he gets bored?

he wont

also I'm younger than him 

doesn't that make me 

more immature?

don't worry

he's pretty immature himself

hyungwooooooooon

kyun, really, he adores you

and he trusts you too

don't worry

okay

one more thing

tell me

I've been wondering

why does everyone 

call you frog? 

you're more like a turtle

hahahaha

I resemble a meme

so it stuck

ohh I see

you do resemble it

they call me turtle sometimes too

just not as often

hahahah

oh

sorry hyung

I have to go

me too, I need to get an essay done

good luck!

to you too

stop worrying so much

I'll try!


	16. its CHRISTMAS

**wonwonwon** : no hyung it’s not

 **still bitter** : Really, Minhyuk?

minminminmin changed “still bitter” to “the grinch”

minminminmin changed “minminminmin” to “merry min”

 **the grinch** : I’m not even going to complain

 **merry min** : its bcuse ypu kmow is true

 **wonhohoho** : hows everyne doing

 **wonhohoho** : hve you all started revisimg?

 **wonwonwon** : shut up

 **wonwonwon** : don’t remind me

 **wonhohoho** : thats a no from hyungonniieeee

 **the grinch** : Disappointed but not surprised

HYUNGS

THE WORLD

IS

ENDING

I SWEAR

OMG

 **wonhohoho** : kyun are u ok?

 **merry min** : whss goimf om???

 **joohoney bee** : wtf

THERES THIS HORRIBLE NOISE

COMING FROM OUTSIDE

THE WORLD IS

CRASHING DOWN

 **wonwonwon** : well someone watched too many apocalyptic films

:(

 **the grinch** : Kyunnie

 **the grinch** : Look outside your window

don’t want to

 **wonwonwon** : please tell me you’re outside

 **wonwonwon** : and you’re going to re-enact that scene

 **wonwonwon** : from love actually

 **wonhohoho** : hahahha

 **merry min** : lol do u rlly think ki would dp tht?

 **the grinch** : Kyun

 **the grinch** : Trust me?

 **wonwonwon** : I can picture him outside

 **wonwonwon** : freezing

 **wonwonwon** : holding a bunch of cardboards

 **joohoney bee** : HAHAHHAH

 **the grinch** : You are all dumb

 **the grinch** : And I’m including you this time, Kyun

okay I looked

ki’s not there, hyungs

but

there are a lot of workers

apparently they’re remodelling my building

I WAS SO SCARED

 **wonwonwon** : HAHAHAHAHAH

 **wonwonwon** : Kyuuuun they posted info about it on facebook

 **joohoney bee** : oh no kyunnie :(

 **joohoney bee** : it must’ve been scary

 **wonhohoho** : aww poor kkukkungie

 **the grinch** : Kyun

 **the grinch** : If the noise is too much, come to my place

 **wonwonwon** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 **the grinch** : To study

 **wonwonwon** : yeah sureee

 **father christmas** : You all should be studying

 **wonhohoho** : Shownu hyung?

 **father christmas** : Yes?

 **wonhohoho** : hahahha Minnie wht did u do to his nm?

 **merry min** : (❁´◡`❁)

 **father christmas** : I’m shaking my head

 **the grinch** : Lol

 **wonwonwon** : hyung, you can just type “smh”

 **father christmas** : Why?

 **wonwonwon** : it means “shaking my head”

 **father christmas** : I’m smh

 **the grinch** : HAHAHAHA

 **wonhohoho** : lol

I’m on my way Kihyunnie

thank you

the noise is unbearable

also: Shownu hyung, I’m smh too

 **joohoney bee** : lol

 **father christmas** : Haha

 **father christmas** : Now go back to study, kids

 **merry min** : no hyunnng I dnt want to

 **the grinch** : Come on

 **joohoney bee** : I have a test just now

 **father christmas** : Good luck, Jooheon

 **merry min** : cme to my plce whem u fimishj

Kihyunnieee

open the dooooor

i'm going to turn into a snowman

 **the grinch** : Sorry babe, I’m going

 **wonwonwon** : did he just

 **wonwonwon** : call him

 **wonhohoho** : babe

 **wonhohoho** : ys he did

 **merry min** : sht up you twp fimish each othr sentmces

 **father christmas** : Why aren’t you studying?

 **father christmas** : You should be!

yes hyung sorry

we’ll go study now

 **wonhohoho** : thts what they cll it now

 **wonwonwon** : “study”

 **merry min** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated.


	17. it's CHRISTMAS

**merry min** : im boreeeeeeeeeeeed

 **wonwonwon** : same

 **father christmas** : You should study

I’m almost done

I only have to hand in a paper next week

 **father christmas** : How is it going, Kyun?

terrible

I hate referencing

and quoting

and paragraphing

 **joohoney bee** : well I hate exams

 **joohoney bee** : in general

 **the grinch** : Don’t we all?

truuu

 **wonhohoho** : shownu hyng and i arw rhearsing

 **wonhohoho** : fr a performance ths saturdya

 **father christmas** : Wonho, we weren’t going to tell them

 **father christmas** : They need to focus

 **the grinch** : Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat

 **merry min** : THST UMFAIR HYNGS

 **joohoney bee** : hyuuungs :(

noo you know I want to support you guys

 **father christmas** : Your studies come first

 **wonwonwon** : why didn’t you tell me anything, wonho?

 **wonhohoho** : i jst did

 **wonwonwon** : I mean earlier

 **father christmas** : Because I told him not to

 **father christmas** : This time I couldn’t stop him

 **the grinch** : Well now that  we know

 **the grinch** : Who wants to come?

 **merry min** : MEEEEE

 **joohoney bee** : I wish I could

if I finish the essay I’ll go

 **joohoney bee** : but I doubt I’ll have time to go

 **joohoney bee** : too much to study

 **wonwonwon** : yeah same as Jooheon

 **wonhohoho** : wonnie is everythng ok?

 **wonwonwon** : why shouldn’t it be?

 **wonwonwon** : I have to go study

 **wonhohoho** : …ok

 **joohoney bee** : I’m sure it’s nothing, hyung

yeah maybe he’s too busy studying

 **the grinch** : I’ll talk to him, wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> 
> 
> Please tell your authors to change the tags of their fic so that Im Changkyun's surname is spelled correctly! The tags are added manually so they just have to type "Im Changkyun | I.M"
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shinef0rever_)


	18. Your conversation with hamster

Won

Are you online?

what

Is everything okay?

yes kihyun

everything is so perfectly fine

No it’s not

Tell me what’s going on, because I can tell

you’re upset

and so what

do you even care?

Hyungwon

Why would you even say that

idk

leave me alone, hyung

Nope

Not until you tell me

Come on

Won

I’m not going to stop

I’ll

Text

You

Every

Single

Minute

Until

You

Wonho and I are dating

Reply

What?

Since when?

over a month

but idk I feel like he’s

avoiding me lately?

he says it’s because of my studies

but idk

he didn’t even tell me he had a performance

You’ve been hiding this for over a month?

Wow

yeah

No, I mean

Wow

Like

I didn’t see it coming

I thought you two were into each other but

neither of you had the courage to confess

And now you’re telling me this?

not helping

Right, sorry

I was shook, that’s all

Okay, so

Have you considered the possibility that he’s just

trying to help you focus on your exams?

Ki, he should’ve told me

I know when I have to stay in, studying

ffs I’m a third year student

Shownu said he was keeping Wonho from

telling us all

we’re together

he should’ve told me regardless

Don’t you think you’re overreacting?

this is not the only thing

he’s kept from me

??

the other day we were talking and

he mentioned going out with this guy

and suddenly he said it was nothing

and I found out he’s his ex

What? I’m lost

we were talking about what we

did on the past weekend

and wonho said he had been to a party

with this guy

didn’t even say his name

then said

“nevermind, it’s not that interesting”

but hyung I swear

his eyes lit up when he started talking

and then he said that??

Oh

And how do you know it was his ex?

because I did some digging

asked minhyuk what parties

were there on Saturday

turns out, he was there too

he told me it was wonhos ex

Hmm

If Minhyuk recognised him

It must’ve been Jaesung

you know him?

I saw him a couple of times

But if it’s him, don’t worry

There’s nothing between them now

how do you know

Because

Their relationship ended

On good terms but it ended

In fact, it was Wonho who broke up

And you know how he is

maybe I don’t

He’d nevr go back to a past mistake

Never*

are you sure?

Yes

But you know what you should do?

don’t

Yes

Talk to him

no

Tell him!!!

You need to do it

Talk to him in person

Ask him

He’s worried about you, you know

idk

I don’t need drama right now

I’m trying to get a degree

why does everything bad happen to me

when the finals are around the corner??

Won

whatever

I’ll write him something later

and hyung

Yes?

thanks for the talk

I’ll email you the bill

fuck off


	19. Your conversation with ⋆☆Wonho☆⋆

won

we need to talk

won

is evrything ok?

not really

are u upset bc i didnt tll you about the prfrormace?

i swear i wantd to

you should have

but it’s not that

then?

I

It’s complicated

are we okay?

like

do you like me?

I cant believe I typed that

of course i do

how coulf ypu evn doubt it

well

because

I asked around and I found out

that you met your ex the other day

I shouldn’t have said anything

you can do whatever you want

forget I asked

no

won

i cn see it bothrs you

we met at a party a couple weeks agp

but we’re jst friends

nothimg would happen between us

we broke up bcause he wasnt good fr me

it’s okay honestly

you can met whomever you want

no, won

i was goinf to tell u

but thn i realised maybe u wouldnt want to know

now i see i wss wrong

yeah it kind of

made me anxious not knowing

I just thought maybe I’m not good enough?

idk

what

why would u say that won

youre great

rlly

and we should tll th others we r dating

i wnt to tell everyone

you do?

yeah

its fun to tease thm

but i wnt them to know

me too

yayy i’ll tell thm now

and wonnie

pls

if u evr feel inscure bc of me

or bc of whtever

let me kmow

i dont wnt you to b upset

thank you

I will

sorry for keeping it in for so long

I really didn’t know what to do

I felt stupid

i undrstand

u r not stupid tho

just an overthinker

are u ok now?

I’m better

I guess I just needed to tell you

im glad u did

rlly

I’ll go back to my studies now

see you!

good luck bby

thanks babe

❤


	20. itS CHRISTMAS

**wonhohoho** : Hyungwonnie and i are datinggg

 **merry min** : WHAT

 **merry min** : SNCE WHEN

 **joohoney bee** : WHAAAAAT

 **father christmas** : So Hyungwonho is indeed real

 **wonhohoho** : aww we evn have a couple name?

it’s been a bit over a month

I approve of the couple name

 **wonhohoho** : yess me too

 **the grinch** : So you two were hiding it from us?

 **the grinch** : All this time?

 **IM feeling festive** : I feel kinda betrayed but at the same time

 **IM feeling festive** : we became friends like two months ago

 **IM feeling festive** : so I’m not in a position to feel that way?

 **the grinch** : LEE MINHYUK

 **the grinch** : What did you do

 **the grinch** : To my boyfriend’s nickname??

 **IM feeling festive** : Ki

 **IM feeling festive** : I’m sorry but I like it

 **the grinch** : No way :(

 **joohoney bee** : I feel betrayed too

 **wonhohoho** : noo dont :(

 **wonhohoho** : we didn tell u becuase

basically because we were having

too much fun

pretending not to notice that you all

wanted us to be together so much

 **IM feeling festive** : wow

 **wonhohoho** : but also we were not sure at frst

 **wonhohoho** : we’ve been friends fr so long

 **the grinch** : Hahahahaha

 **father christmas** : Well I understand you

 **joohoney bee** : me too

 **joohoney bee** : congrats hyungs!

 **IM feeling festive** : yeah hahaha I understand both

reasons, we actually had fun trying to get you

together too

 **merry min** : yes i made a gc fr that prupose

 **merry min** : it will b used to bash u now

 **IM feeling festive** : hahahahha

 **the grinch** : That’s why we’re friends

 **merry min** : HE ADMITRD IT

 **merry min** : WRE FRIENDS

 **the grinch** : Shush

I’m feeling much better now

I’ll go back to study

 **IM feeling festive** : YAYYY

 **IM feeling festive** : good luck hyung

 **wonhohoho** : aww bby okay im glad u r

feeling better ily

 **the grinch** : How did you manage to hide

this from us for so long

 **joohoney bee** : they’re so cute

 **IM feeling festive** : they can read this

 **merry min** : he knows

 **father christmas** : You’re so weird

 **father christmas** : But I love you all anyways

 **IM feeling festive** : AWWW

 **the grinch** : Shownu <3

 **joohoney bee** : I LOVE YOU TOO

 **merry min** : AND ME TOO

 **wonhohoho** : aww haha hyung so cute

awwww ily too wonho

and Shownu, ❤

 **IM feeling festive** : this is too cute

 **IM feeling festive** : are you okay, Ki?

 **the grinch** : Yes babe, I’m fine

 **merry min** : HE CLLED U BABE

 **IM feeling festive** : he’s not okay

 **IM feeling festive** : don’t worry Ki, I’m coming over

 **joohoney bee** : like he needed an excuse

 **father christmas** : I take it no one’s studying then?

 **IM feeling festive** : I was, until Ki called me BABE

 **the grinch** : ;)

 **wonhohoho** : yall should study bc we’re pfrorming soon

 **merry min** : TRUE

 **joohoney bee** : I was actually studying

 **joohoney bee** : but you’re all talking so much :(

 **joohoney bee** : so I’m muting the conversation

 **IM feeling festive** : boooring

 **the grinch** : Kyunnie, you finished your

essay, right?                              

 **IM feeling festive** : yes babe

 **merry min** : im mutimg ths too, cnt concrntrate

on anythimf either

 **wonhohoho** : good! study a lot, guysss ❤❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to find a festive nickname for Jooheon and Hyungwon, if anyone has any kind of suggestions please let me know!
> 
> Also, please tell your authors to change the tags of their fic so that Im Changkyun's surname is spelled correctly! The tags are added manually so they just have to type "Im Changkyun | I.M"
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shinef0rever_) :) 


	21. iTS CHRISTMAS

guys this is heartbreaking

 **IM feeling festive** : what is going on?

I’m at the exam venue

and this girl’s

crying

because she forgot her snacks home

it's soooo sad

I feel her pain

 **the grinch** : who brings snacks to an exam?

well it’s a 4 hour long exam

which will be starting in 5 mins

ttyl

 **IM feeling festive** : HYUUUNNGGG GOOD LUCK

 **IM feeling festive** : I hope he reads it before he goes in

 **joongle bells** : um what happened to my name?

 **IM feeling festive** : HAHAHAHHA

 **merry min** : wdym

 **merry min** : oh that

 **the grinch** : 4 hour long exams… wow

Psychology majors really suck

 **IM feeling festive** : lol yeah

 **wonhohoho** : i hope th exam goes wll wonnieee!

 **IM feeling festive** : he’s probably already inside

which means he’s not going to read the gc :(

 **father christmas** : Well I hope it goes well regardless

 **father christmas** : By the way, the performance is

on Friday at 17:00

 **IM feeling festive** : yeahhh we’re all going aren’t we

 **the grinch** : Yes we are!

 **joongle bells** : ok after a long discussion with minnie

I agree to keep this nm

 **joongle bells** : : that doesn’t mean, however, that I like it

 **IM feeling festive** : what did he offer

 **IM feeling festive** : free food?

 **merry min** : ckca nd new headphnss

 **IM feeling festive** : uuuh sweet

 **IM feeling festive** : I wish Ki would do something

like that for me :(

 **the grinch** : Like what?

 **the grinch** : Do you want me to buy you cake?

 **IM feeling festive** : noo

 **IM feeling festive** : well yes but that’s not it

 **IM feeling festive** : idk it’s just like

 **IM feeling festive** : I know you don’t really

care about Christmas but I like it

 **IM feeling festive** : so idk maybe it’d be nice

if we could do something christmassy together

 **joongle bells** : christmas shopping!

 **merry min** : drimkig hot chcolate st a

chrsrmsas msrket

 **IM feeling festive** : yeah stuff like that

 **the grinch** : Hmm

 **joongle bells** : come on hyung

 **merry min** : feel thr festiv sprit

 **IM feeling festive** : baby

 **IM feeling festive** : all I want for Christmas is Yoo

 **the grinch** : I’m so done with this relationship

 **the grinch** : To think I was considering to agree

 **the grinch** : BUT YOU SAID THAT

 **joongle bells** : HAHAHHAHAHA

 **wonhohoho** : kyunn youre so funny lol

 **IM feeling festive** : did I ruin it

 **merry min** : LOLOLOL

 **IM feeling festive** : :(

 **the grinch** : I can’t believe I’m saying this but

 **the grinch** : I’ll do it

 **the grinch** : I’ll do Christmassy stuff with you

 **the grinch** : But don’t EVER say that again

 **IM feeling festive** : (❁´◡`❁) 


	22. HYUNGWONHO IS REAL

**minminminmin** : gyusss

 **joohoney bee** : oh hi

 **joohoney bee** : I had forgotten about this gc

same lol

 **satan** : We literally talked about it a few days ago

 **joohoney bee** : still

 **joohoney bee** : btw did you see how Hyungwon looked at Wonho during

his performance on friday?

yeah it was sweet

 **minminminmin** : hes so cutw!

 **satan** : He's so smitten

 **shownuuu** : Why are we talking here again?

 **minminminmin** : i wss just chking tht this gc still existsd

 **satan** : We could use this group to bash them

Kiiii noo we don’t do that to

our friends

 **joohoney bee** : we actually do

Jooheon not you too!

I thought you were a good person

 **satan** : We’re good people

 **satan** : We also are a bit mean sometimes

 **minminminmin** : youre mean all th time

 **satan** : Untrue

 **shownuuu** : Anyways

 **shownuuu** : What are we going to use this group for?

we could prank the lovely couple

since they hid from us for so long

 **joohoney bee** : Kyun you just called me a bad person

 **joohoney bee** : and now you suggest this?

 **satan** : THAT’S MY BOY

 **minminminmin** : wll smoeone is excitdd lol

 **minminminmin** : i thought u liked good boysss

 **joohoney bee** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 **shownuuu** : I don’t think we should prank them

 **shownuuu** : Hyungwon went through some

difficulties last week and he’s not too happy

 **minminminmin** : prscisley fr thst reason

 **satan** : Yeah, to cheer him up

it could go sooo wrong

 **minminminmin** : didnt u jst suggrst

 **minminminmin** : to prank thm

 **joohoney bee** : well if Hyungwon is upset I

don’t think we should either

 **satan** : What’s wrong with you losers

 **shownuuu** : We don’t need to prank them

 **minminminmin** : ok byt ths gc will stay

 **minminminmin** : jst in csse we think of somthimg

maybe after the exams

?

I mean, I finish next week

 **minminminmin** : yeah maybw

 **satan** : … Okay

 **minminminmin** : OR

 **minminminmin** : WE COULF

 **minminminmin** : PLAN S PARTYY

 **joohoney bee** : after the exams PLEASE

 **minminminmin** : boo ypur nt fummy

 **shownuuu** : We should discuss this when

the younger kids have finished their exams

 **minminminmin** : :(

 **satan** : Fine, whatever

 **satan** : I’m so done with you all

ki :(

 **satan** : Go study for your exam

don’t be upset :(

 **satan** : I’m not!

good

ily

 **satan** : me too❤

 **minminminmin** : AWWWW

 **minminminmin** : joohoney i miss u


	23. iTS CHRISTMAS

guys it’s my last exam tomorrow

 **joongle bells** : mine too

 **merry min** : we shpuld celwbratr

 **IM feeling festive** : mine’s today

 **IM feeling festive** : in a few hours

 **IM feeling festive** : I’m going to fail

 **IM feeling festive** : AAAAAAAAAAH

 **the grinch** : Breathe, Kyun

 **IM feeling festive** : okay

 **IM feeling festive** : but still I’m so worried adsafdsgkfg

kkukkungie didn’t you spend the

entire weekend cramming for it?

 **IM feeling festive** : yeah

 **IM feeling festive** : but I feel unprepared anyways

 **father christmas** : Hyungwon is right, you’ve studied a lot

 **the grinch** : You know more than you think

 **merry min** : ypu’ll do fime

 **wonhohoho** : yeah kyun

 **merry min** : nd  if u dnt, ypu cn always resit in june

 **IM feeling festive** : hyung :(

 **the grinch** : He’s right, in the IMPROBABLE case that

you fail, you’d be able to resit the exam

 **IM feeling festive** : I don’t want to fail

 **IM feeling festive** : but I feel like I will

 **joongle bells** : you WONT

watch the little brat get the highest grade

he’s going to get like a 110%

and we’ll kill him for worrying so much

 **wonhohoho** : yeah hahahahah

 **IM feeling festive** : I hope you’re right

 **IM feeling festive** : I’m going to keep studying until

the last minute possible so bye for now

 **wonhohoho** : tell us how it wnt latr

 **IM feeling festive** : okay hyung

 **the grinch** : Good luck, baby

 **IM feeling festive** : thanks, Ki

 **father christmas** : Good luck

 **joongle bells** : I’m off to study too

 **joongle bells** : but PLEASE let’s celebrate

the end of exams on friday

 **the grinch** : Yes, please

 **the grinch** : I want to see you all

 **merry min** : yss me too

 **wonhohoho** : yes! we cn go to a pub or st

 **the grinch** : Yes

yeah

 **father christmas** : Good idea

 **merry min** : tht can b our xmas party

 **joongle bells** : YES!

 **the grinch** : Guys

 **the grinch** : Instead of going to a pub, why don’t we

go to Shownu’s place?

 **father christmas** : Are you offering my place to host

a party without asking me?

 **the grinch** : Maybe

 **the grinch** : Can we host a party at your place?

 **father christmas** : Yes we can

 **the grinch** : I knew you’d say yes

 **father christmas** : But you need to ask first!

 **the grinch** : Sorry

 **merry min** : thsts a gr8 idea we cn go to hs place

nd drink and play thr music we wamt

 **wonhohoho** : yeah i like that idea

 **joongle bells** : Hyungwon and I can prepare the music

 **joongle bells** : and Changkyun of course

 **father christmas** : Hyungwon?

 **wonhohoho** : he has great dj skills hyung

^^

thanks for saying that, wonnie

 **wonhohoho** : its the truth 

 **father christmas** : Oh I didn’t know

 **father christmas** : You should tell me those things

 **the grinch** : Yeah I didn’t know either

I talked about it with Jooheon and Kyun

because they’re the ones who study music

 **father christmas** : That makes sense

merry min changed the name to “PARTY ON FRIDAY”

 **father christmas** : Okay, everyone

 **father christmas** : We need to organise stuff for

the party on Friday

 **the grinch** : I’ll be in charge of the food

 **father christmas** : Yes, please

 **wonhohoho** : i’ll gt the booze ^^

yayyy

great

I’ll work on some music with Jooheon

and Changkyun

 **merry min** : is thre anythinf i cn help

ypu wiht kihyunnie?

 **the grinch** : Yes, you can stay as far away from

me and my kitchen as possible while I cook

lol

 **merry min** : u r so meannnnn

 **wonhohoho** : jooheonnie, wonnie and kyunnie

 **wonhohoho** : you should fcus on th exams fr now

 **father christmas** : Yes, absolutely

 **the grinch** : Yeah, if you have time to prepare a

mixtape after the exams then do it

 **the grinch** : But if not, a playlist on any streaming

site will be good too

 **father christmas** : You don’t need to create any

mash-ups or remixes for the party

 **father christmas** : Specially if you have to study

 **joongle bells** : don’t worry, we’ll focus

 **the grinch** : Then stop using the phone

I hate this family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, you can yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shinef0rever_)


	24. The Christmas party

Minhyuk checks his phone. No new messages. The group has been silent for a few hours, and that is worrying him because they are all having a party later today. He checks again. Still nothing. “They are all probably busy with the preparations,” he thinks, but before he realises, he opens the group chat and starts typing.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

PARTY TODAY

guyyyyyss how r things goinmf

is evryne busy?

 **the grinch** : Almost finished

 **IM feeling festive** : we are still recording! we’ve had

to change a few parts of one of the songs

 **father christmas** : Minhyuk, why don’t you come

to my place, I need help putting up the decorations

yss okk hyung im goimgg

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Shownu puts his phone down. He then picks up his jacket and keys, puts on his shoes and leaves his flat. He walks with his hands on his pocket to a shop a few blocks away. There, he searches for tinsel, fairy lights, fancy Christmassy paper chains and lots of other stuff that he finds along the way. If he thinks that Minhyuk will like it, he puts it into his shopping chart. When he’s done, he goes to the counter to pay and he hurries back home to be sure he’s there before Minhyuk.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

PARTY TODAY

Where are you, Minhyuk?

 **merry min** : stll n th bus

 **merry min** : :(

It’s okay, I’ll wait here

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Wonho stares at his shoes. He feels a pat on his shoulder, and when he looks up he sees Hyungwon smiling at him.

“You look tired,” he says.

“I’m not!”

“He’s right, hyung, you do look tired,” says Changkyun, who is sitting on Jooheon’s lap. The latter is listening to the mix they’ve just recorded, moving his head to the beat.

“Well, I’ve been here doing nothing for hours,” Wonho smiles, “so I’m a bit bored. But not tired.”

“Wonho, you wanted to come!” says Hyungwon, frowning. “I told you it’d be boring.”

Jooheon takes his headphones off, gives them to Changkyun and looks behind him to where Hyungwon and Wonho are. “Guys, there’s something missing here and I can’t figure it out, I’ve played this bit on loop for a while but…” he trails off.

Changkyun takes the headphones and gives them to Hyungwon. “I think we need your input.”

Hyungwon sits next to Jooheon and plays the music. He listens to it with his eyes closed. Then, he turns to the music students and says confidently, “I know what we’re missing.”

“Wonho, come here,” he smiles.

The elder boy stands up with a bewildered expression. “Do you want me to listen to it too?”

“Not exactly. Take the other headphones. Jooheon, open the mic.” Hyungwon looks determined. “Do you remember the lyrics? I’m sure you do, I had to record the chorus fifteen times.”

“I do, yeah, but this is not a good idea.”

“Shut up, you’re going to sound amazing. Come here.”

Hyungwon stands up so that Wonho can sit on the chair, then he changes places with Jooheon.

“I’ll play it from here, okay? Tell me when you’re ready.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

PARTY TODAY

 **IM feeling festive** : GUYS YOU ARE GOING TO

LOVE THIS MIXTAPE

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kihyun smiles at the screen of his phone. So Kyun and the others are still at the recording studio. He shakes his head and turns to the table, more precisely to the five big bags full of snacks and food containers that he needs to carry to his car.

He considers calling Shownu to help him, but he discards the idea quickly. He tries taking all the bags in one hand, almost falling from the weight. Grunting, he puts them back on the table, walks to his bedroom, fixes his hair and takes his coat. He then opens the front door, places a shoe at the doorframe to keep it from closing and runs to where his things are. His phone, keys, and wallet are all in his pockets, so he takes the bags carefully and walks to the door, groaning in discomfort.

Once he gets to the car, he places everything with great care, and takes out his phone.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

PARTY IN A FEW MINUTES

 **merry min** : whre r u gyusss

Guys

If at least two of you are not at Shownu’s front door

by the time I arrive on my car

I swear I won’t let any of you eat my food

 **father christmas** : We will help you with the bags

Thanks

 **wonhohoho** : we r on our wsy too

 **merry min** : greatttttttt

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Changkyun, Jooheon, Hyungwon and Wonho step out of the bus. They are carrying bags with the clothes they had worn to the studio. Minhyuk had insisted so much on making them all wear fancy clothes for the party. They had even put some make-up.

They reached Shownu’s building and rang the doorbell. As they were walking up the stairs they could smell something delicious in the air. Kihyun was already there, then.

Shownu opened the door for them when they were still halfway through the hallway.

“You guys are so loud,” they heard Kihyun from the inside of the flat.

“Look who’s talking, I could hear you since we reached the second floor!”

“Shut up, you turtle-looking human.”

“What did you call my boyfriend?”

Shownu smiled fondly and moved from the door to let the boys enter.

“We’re all here, right? Let’s get the party started!”


	25. The Christmas party (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure about ¡this chapter because it's a different format, but I decided to go for it anyways. I hope you like it.  
> Feedback is appreciated.

“Are you going to finish that?”

Jooheon looks across the table to meet Minhyuk’s eyes. The older boy is pointing at his slice of chocolate cake.

“Nope, you can have it,” he says, smiling.

“Is it not good?” Kihyun asks from the end of the table, frowning slightly.

“It’s very good, hyung, but I ate a lot already.”

“Jooheon, it’s cake. You can never say no to cake,” says Hyungwon, who is sharing his slice with Wonho.

“In fact I can, and I just did.”

“Savage, hyung!” Changkyun laughs, hitting his arm softly. “You can, but that doesn’t mean you should.”

“At least you tried it,” Shownu shrugs. “Kihyun, everything was very good, thank you.”

“Yeah, it was amazing, hyung.”

“Instead of praising my cooking skills, you all should start helping me get everything cleaned,” he says, standing up and picking up some empty plates. Wonho and Shownu stand up to help.

“We’ll clean in the morning, hyungs, come on,” says Changkyun with puppy eyes.

“I’m so glad he joined us, so thankful, so blessed.”

“Shut up, Minhyuk. I know you love me, but I’m taken!”

The boys laugh and Minhyuk slaps Changkyun’s head. “Respect your elders.”

Kihyun comes back from the kitchen with Wonho and Shownu. They all stare at the younger boys until they get up, one by one, and start carrying stuff to the kitchen.

“We can leave everything here and we’ll clean it before we leave.”

“You’re going to be the one cleaning, Kyunnie,” says Jooheon with a smile. “Now let’s listen to some fine tunes.”

“Yes, finally, the mixtape! I’ve been waiting to hear it all night!”

“Stop jumping, Minhyukkie, please.”

“You’re not fun, Kihyunnie.”

“He can be quite fun…” mumbles Changkyun from the sofa.

Jooheon gasps and Minhyuk laughs out loud. “I bet he can,” he says, wriggling his eyebrows.

Kihyun sits next to Changkyun and the younger grabs him by the shoulders to pull him into his arms.

“They’re so cute!” says Wonho, pouting.

“We’re cute too,” replies Hyungwon, then pecks his boyfriend’s lips.

“And so are we,” says Jooheon looking at Minhyuk, who is already frowning. The older boy crosses the room and hugs Jooheon tightly.

“I thought I was the cutest.” everyone turns around. Shownu is standing next to the door frame with a wide smile on his face.

“Hyung is right,” says Changkyun. “And I’m not just saying that because he’s letting us sleepover.”

“Of course you’re not.”

“Shut up, Kihyun.”

“What do we always tell you about respecting your elders, brat?”

Everybody laughs. Jooheon, who was leaning into his laptop, shushes them, then presses play. The first song in the mixtape begins to play, and it sounds great.

“I love my talented friends,” says Kihyun fondly. Changkyun pets his hair and mutters a soft ‘thank you’. Minhyuk is the first to get up and dance, and Shownu follows immediately. Kihyun grabs Changkyun and spins him around, and soon everyone is dancing to the beat.

“Is that Wonho singing?” asks Minhyuk. “I wasn’t expecting that! It fits so well, hyung.”

“It was Hyungwon’s idea. I didn’t think it’d work.”

“It works, it sounds great,” says Shownu, shaking Wonho by his shoulders. “You should have more confidence.”

“He should!” screams Jooheon. “He recorded it in almost no time, as opposed to Hyungwonnie here, who needed five hundred takes to be satisfied.”

“I only accept perfection,” he says, looking dignified, “that’s why I’m dating Wonho.”

Everyone boos at the cheesiness of the statement, but Wonho blushes so much his face matches his bright red hair.

“Who would’ve thought our Wonnie could say such things,” says Kihyun, amused.

“Like you’re one to talk. You say cheesy stuff to Changkyun all the time, hyung!”

“I do not.”

Changkyun gasps and pretends to cry. Loudly. Jooheon goes to him and hugs him. “Poor baby,” he  coos, “did this hyung hurt you?”

“Why am I even dating him?” he asks, still fake-crying.

Kihyun sighs. “I’m not someone who openly shows affection, you know that, Kyun.”

The youngest turns his head to look at him.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t love you, though.”

There’s a small silence in the room.

“You had never said you loved me before.”

“Well, now I have. I love you.”

Changkyun takes a deep breath. “I love you too.”

“Get a room!” screams Hyungwon, who’s choosing a song to play.

With a grin, Kihyun takes his boyfriend by the hand and enters an empty bedroom. He closes the door. They can hear everyone’s laughs. Changkyun is smiling too, and his cheeks are red.

“I wasn’t upset by what you said, Ki. I was just fooling around. But I’m glad I did, because it made you say you love me.”

“I honestly thought I had told you before. I’ve felt this way for quite a while.”

They hug tightly. Changkyun caresses Kihyun’s face, then places a small kiss on his cheek. He repeats the action a couple of times, until the older boy moves his head slightly to make their lips meet. He then takes the initiative and deepens the kiss, making Changkyun moan softly. He grabs him by the hem of his shirt to pull him closer and kisses him again and again. He bites his lower lip, and feels the younger boy’s smile. His hands move across Changkyun’s back, then to his belt. Kihyun arches an eyebrow. “How far should we go?”

“If we were alone, I think you know what my answer would be. But we’re not alone,” he whispers, “and I’m sure the others are all listening to us behind the door.”

“No we’re not!” screams Minhyuk.

The couple laugh. “We should return to the party, then,” says Kihyun, placing a kiss on Changkyun’s lips.

“Yes, we should,” he replies, kissing him again.

“I think we can all agree that this party was a success,” says Jooheon, turning to hug Shownu.

“Yes, it was,” agrees Minhyuk from the sofa.

“And now we should sleep, because it’s four in the morning,” says Hyungwon, yawning.


	26. ARE WE DEAD??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi  
> happy new year lol  
> 

**minminminmin** : guysss why r u so quieeeet???

 **minminminmin** : we all gt back frm winter braek a lng

time agooo

 **mean hamster** : I’ve been working on a lot of stuff

 **mean hamster** : When did you change our names?          

after hyungwon’s birthday

he was hoping someone noticed

 **wonnie** : shownu and i hve been practicing nonstp

 **hyungwonnie** : yeah they have, I haven’t seen Wonho

in ages :(

 **shownu** : Sorry

 **shownu** : But we are going to be backup dancers

for an idol soon

 **kyunnie** : that’s great news, hyung!

 **wonnie** : hyungwoooon :(

 **wonnie** : you saw me on thw 15th

 **kyunnie** : I’ve been helping Ki and also

studying

wHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU BE STUDYING

I mean

we’ve just had our exams

 **kyunnie** : yeah but I took a couple of extra electives

this semester

 **kyunnie** : and they’re tougher than I thought they

would be

 **minminminmin** : so yuo all forgt u hve freinds

 **minminminmin** : th disrspcet

 **hyungwonnie** : noooo we didn’t, Minhyuk

 **minminminmin** : wow im surpriesd u remebr my name??

 **hyungwonnie** : we met on my birthday min :(

 **minminminmin** : i hd to litrally chse u dpwn thr hall

 **mean hamster** : Well

 **mean hamster** : Once I’m done with this exhibition we

could meet, if you’re all free

 **minminminmin** : RAELLY?

 **shownu** : I’d have to be either next week or in two weeks

wow youre really busy

I miss you guys

 **kyunnie** : don’t forget about us when you’re famous!

 **kyunnie** : I miss you too, jooheoney

 **minminminmin** : whn is your exhimition thing kihyun?

 **mean hamster** : On the 25th

 **kyunnie** : that’s a day before my birthday!

we could get together for your birthday

 **kyunnie** : it kinda seems that you’re only saying that

because hyung suggested meeting

 **hyungwonnie** : or maybe we were throwing you a

surprise party and Jooheon just ruined it

 **shownu** : Were we?

 **minminminmin** : lol no

 **mean hamster** : But then you say I’m the mean one

 **mean hamster** : I hate you all

of course you do

 **minminminmin** : whats th exibiyom about?

 **mean hamster** : Could you at least pretend you’re

trying to spell the word “exhibition” right?

 **minminminmin** : nope

 **minminminmin** : ill cntinue till u reply

 **minminminmin** : expirition

 **minminminmin** : esmibition

 **wonnie** : an exibiyom by kihyunnniee!

 **wonnie** : I wnt to gooooo

yeah me too

I want to see the pictures in your espibition, ki

 **hyungwonnie** : is it a solo exhidition?

 **hyungwonnie** : or do you exhidit with other

artists?

 **mean hamster** : NATURE

 **mean hamster** : IT’S ABOUT NATURE

 **mean hamster** : NOW STOP IT

 **kyunnie** : that was hilarious

 **minminminmin** : i lke nature

 **kyunnie** : I want to go too

we can all go together

as if we were a family

 **hyungwonnie** : are you saying we’re not a family?

 **kyunnie** : we are

 **minminminmin** : and family membrs supprot ech othrt

 **Shownu** : This whole thing sounds a bit suspicious

 **Shownu** : We’re not mobsters are we?

 **minminminmin** : lol hyung

 **wonnie** : nooo come oooonnnn it’s cute

 **wonnie** : we r a big nice family

 **kyunnie** : you might want to think twice about the “nice”

part tho

savage youngest is back

 **minminminmin** : i missed u all so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please guys tell your authors to change the tags of their fic so that Im Changkyun's surname is spelled correctly! The tags are added manually so they just have to type "Im Changkyun | I.M"
> 
> aaaand you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shinef0rever_)


	27. la famiglia

**kyunnie** : I can’t believe you really did that to me

 **minminminmin** : Yeah who would’ve thought

 **minminminmin** : That we, your most sneaky friends,

would actually throw you a surprise birthday party

 **mean hamster** : MINHYUK??

 **mean hamster** : DID YOU JUST TYPE TWO (2)

MESSAGES PROPPERLY??

 **joohoney** : lol

 **hyungwonnie** : who are you and what did you

do to our friend?

 **minminminmin** : I just turned on autocorrect

 **minminminmin** : It’s faster because it shows

recommended options to complete the sentence

 **wonnie** : look at hm discovering smartphones

Even I knew that, Min

 **mean hamster** : We had actually told you all this??

 **minminminmin** : And I ignored you all

 **minminminmin** : For as long as I could

 **minminminmin** : Now back to Kyunnie

 **minminminmin** : Did you like your party?

 **kyunnie** : I did, hyung

 **kyunnie** : I truly wasn’t expecting that

 **joohoney** : yeah we totally played you

 **wonnie** : well some of us were actyally busy

We were

 **minminminmin** : Yeah but not as busy as you

told him you were

 **mean hamster** : It was great

 **mean hamster** : I’m glad you had fun, babe

 **minminminmin** : CUTE

 **minminminmin** : Duck, I wanted to type that with

lots of E

 **minminminmin** : I did not want to type ‘duck’

 **hyungwonnie** : well someone’s regretting turning on

the autocorrect

 **minminminmin** : abslutley lol im back

 **joohoney** : you didn’t even last 20 minutes lol

Maybe if you took your time to

type your messages properly, Min

 **minminminmin** :  nah too mch effrt hyng

 **kyunnie** : I like ducks

 **hyungwonnie** : was that the autocorrect too, kyun?

 **wonnie** : HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH

 **hyungwonnie** : ;)

 **mean hamster** : He _likes_ ducks

 **mean hamster** : He _loves_ difgjdfdgfh

 **minminminmin** : wht was that ki

 **wonnie** : im laufhing toovmuch omg

 **hyungwonnie** : I can confirm that ^

 **mean hamster** : He took my phone

It’s okay, Changkyun

You can like whatever you want

 **kyunnie** : thanks hyung

 **joohoney** : awww

minminminmin changed group chat name to “we can like whatever we want”

 **wonnie** : yeah we can

 **minminminmin** : hyung is so inspiring

 **hyungwonnie** : wise words

I’m blushing, stop it

 **minminminmin** : <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> 
> 
> Please guys tell your authors to change the tags of their fic so that Im Changkyun's surname is spelled correctly! The tags are added manually so they just have to type "Im Changkyun | I.M"
> 
> And you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shinef0rever_) ❤


	28. we can like whatever we want

**kyunnie** : guys

 **kyunnie** : I’m so bored

me too :(

 **hyungwonnie** : Min, arent you supposed to be in

class right now?

i am

 **hyungwonnie** : then shouldnt you be paying attention?

im payinf attntion to kyunnie

 **kyunnie** : aww hyung thanks

 **hyungwonnie** : well do whatever you want

 **hyungwonnie** : it’s not like i can stop you

 **mean hamster** : Kyun, do you remember where I

put my hard drive after the last photoshoot?

 **kyunnie** : hmm you didn’t take it out of the

brown bag I think

 **wonnie** : im so tireeeeeeed

 **shownu** : Me too

 **shownu** : Did you get home alright?

 **wonnie** : im still on the bus

how ws the pre recrding hyungs?

 **wonnie** : it wnt well, everyone did a good job

 **wonnie** : except for one of the crew membrs

who made a few small mistakes

 **shownu** : Even though it wasn’t noticeable,

I think I should speak to him

 **wonnie** : you should, we all practiced a lot fr th

perfromance to be perfect and it wsnt :(

someone n th crew made mistakes?

 **kyunnie** : But if it’s a pre-recording then

it’s okay to mess up, because you can do it again

 **kyunnie** : right?

 **shownu** : Yes, but we all have to start over every time

someone makes a mistake

 **hyungwonnie** : that sucks

 **wonnie** : it does

 **wonnie** : you should talk to him, hyung

u should, yeah

 **shownu** : I will. Did you get home, Wonho?

 **wonnie** : i didddd

 **wonnie** : hyungwon, can i drop by later?

 **hyungwonnie** : sure babe

WHY AM I ALOOOONE

^lyrics of an amazing song by day6

which also descrbes my life rn

 **hyungwonnie** : what about you and jooheon?

 **hyungwonnie** : you guys still a thing?

 **joohoney** : min :( you’re not alone

omg no bby i meant

like

im alone rn

and i miss u

and i felt like snging day6

 **joohoney** : oh okay then

 **joohoney** : can we meet this afternoon?

YES PLEASE

 **mean hamster** : I FOUND THE HARD DRIVE

 **mean hamster** : It wasn’t in the bag, it was

in one of my drawers

 **mean hamster** : Which is weird because I never

put it there but who cares I FOUND IT

 **kyunnie** : I’m glad you did! Do you have to send

the pictures to the client already?

 **mean hamster** : yeah, they changed the deadline

 **hyungwonnie** : anyways guys I’m going to sleep

???

its noon

 **hyungwonnie** : time isn’t real

 **wonnie** : and to think im dating this kid

 **joohoney** : smh

 **hyungwonnie** : shut up you all love me

 **mean hamster** : Hm I disagree

 **kyunnie** : a wild _tsundere_ appeared!

 **mean hamster** : And to think I’m dating this kid

 **kyunnie** : wild _tsundere_ used _mean comment_!

It’s not very effective…

 **shownu** : Hahahaha

 **joohoney** : damn! kyun I was supposed to tell u

 **joohoney** : tomorrow we’re meeting with the

producer at 4pm, not 5:30

 **joohoney** : she changed the time to fit her schedule

 **kyunnie** : again? well that means I have to skip a lecture

 **joohoney** : so what?? you know it’s our only chance

to meet with Hyolyn

 **shownu** : You have a meeting with Hyolyn?

Congratulations!

who is she?

 **kyunnie** : she’s an amazing producer

 **kyunnie** : and we managed to schedule a meeting

to talk about our future in the music industry

 **wonnie** : woooowww thats amazinggg

 **wonnie** : im sure youll impress her

 **joohoney** : i’m so nervous about it

itll be fineee dont worry

 **kyunnie** : she heard a song we put online

 **kyunnie** : and even talked to our professor

about it

 **joohoney** : we should finish the songs we’re

going to show her tomorrow

honey if you wnt we can meet

anothr day

 **joohoney** : come to my place, kyunnie

 **joohoney** : we’ll work on the songs and

then we can grab dinner, min

 **kyunnie** : sounds like a plan

okay

tll me whn u finish

 **mean hamster** : Sorry I’m joining late but

congrats on getting a meeting with Hyolyn

 **kyunnie** : thanks babe

 **kyunnie** : how are the pictures for the

magazine btw?

 **mean hamster** : I need to edit a few, but

I think I can finish in time

 **kyunnie** : good luck!

 **kyunnie** : I’m on my way, joohoney

kihyunnie, fightinf!

 **joohoney** : okay see you soon


	29. we can like whatever we want

**joohoney** : guyyyyss i found the perfect shirt

for Kihyun hyung!

 **joohoney** :

**minminmin** : LMAO

 **mean hamster** : Just when I thought we were past

that stupid nickname

 **wonnie** : hahahhahh

 **joohoney** : sorry not sorry hyung

 **joohoney** : i had to

lol Jooheon

savage

 **mean hamster** : Shut up, pepe the frog

yoo are bitter

 **mean hamster** : Why do I even bother

 **changkyunnie** : babe I’m so sorry

 **changkyunnie** : I laughed

 **mean hamster** : Of course you did

 **changkyunnie** : that doesn’t mean I don’t love you tho

 **mean hamster** : It’s okay, Kyun

Minhyuk are you still online?

 **minminmin** : yes won

 **minminmin** : y?

do you still want to come with me

to the modelling agency tomorrow?

 **minminmin** :  i dooooo

 **shownu** : A modelling agency?

 **changkyunnie** : !!!!

 **joohoney** : wow

it’s not a big deal guys

I got a call the other day

they need two people for a photoshoot for some magazine

and Min said he’d come

so I wanted to make sure he’s available

 **shownu** : Oh, I see

 **shownu** : That’s kind of a big deal, though.

You’ll be modelling for a magazine!

 **changkyunnie** : yeah hyungs, that’s a good thing

 **wonnie** : thats what i told him

 **wonnie** : the pay is good too

 **joohoney** : they’re paying them? wow

 **shownu** : Of course they’re paying them,

they’re professionals

yeah they are

and I’ve been modelling for years

so I am a professional as well

 **minminmin** : im not a pro but i wobt say no 2 money

 **changkyunnie** : I mean, who would?

 **minminmin** : exsctly

;)

 

\------

Your conversation with Ki ❤

babe

are you okay?

What

yes Kyun

I’m fine

:(

What

I love you

I know

I never thought I’d be the princess leia in our relationship

I love you too

There, happy?

˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙

awww yiss

Hahahaha

You’re truly something else

you’re laughing

does that mean you’re not upset anymore?

I’m okay, Kyunnie

I may have been a little upset

But it’s not because of the gc

I didn’t think it was because of the gc

I mean, you’ve put up with so much more than

a stupid shirt and some puns

Yeah

I wasn’t in the mood

Because

I got fired

So

WHAT

WHY

HOW

WHO

WHEN

shit which one am I missing

Where

that’s it thanks

WHERE

Well it was this morning

Over the phone

By the manager of the magazine

Because they no longer need me I guess

Babeee :(

you deserved better

imma fight them

send me their address

Kyunnie it’s okay

I’ll find something else

I just need to find something ASAP

Because, you know, rent doesn’t pay on its own

did you read the gc?

noodle hyung and sunshine hyung are

going to be models for a magazine shoot

maybe they need a photographer?

idk

you can tell Hyungwon hyung to ask

Hm

It doesn’t hurt to try, I guess

I hadn’t read the group chat, no, so thanks bae

aww

I’m always here for you, remember that

 

\------

Your conversation with hamster

Hyungwon

Kihyun

I can’t believe I’m about to do this

But

I need a favour

wait

let me read that again

and again

Tell me when you’re done

So I can move on to the asking part

by all means, proceed

Fine

Do you by any chance know if

the magazine you’ll be working for tomorrow

is in need of a new photographer?

I don’t know, but I guess I could ask

but I thought you had a job?

I no longer have a job

oh

I’m sorry, hyung

It’s okay

no it’s not

kyunnie is filling me up on the details

they fucking fired you on the phone?

ffs their articles weren’t even that good

Breathe, Won

you’re so calm about it

if I were you I’d be so pissed

I don’t know, I wasn’t really fond of that job

They were rude to all employees

But still, I need money to, you know, survive

hear me out

why don’t you

ask changkyunnie

to move over?

I mean

Hm

you two spend most of the time together

and he has a part time job, so he can pay rent

he’s tired of living on campus

think about it

Huh

I am thinking about it

And I actually think it’s a good idea

But

What if Kyunnie freaks out when I ask him?

We’re good together but maybe he’s not ready

ask him

in person, not over the phone

Okay

Won

Thanks

anytime, hyung

 

\------

Your conversation with Ki ❤

Babe

Can you come over?

sure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> 
> 
> Please tell your authors to change the tags of their fic so that Im Changkyun's surname is spelled correctly! The tags are added manually so they just have to type "Im Changkyun | I.M"
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shinef0rever_)!


	30. conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few private conversations between some of the boys.

Your conversation with Jooheonnie

 

hyuuuuuung

boyyyyyyy

what’s up

Hyungwon?

nope

he’s havng a shower

it’s wonho

oh

hi other hyuuuuuuuuung

hhahaahahahah

what did you want?

was it somethinf only wonnie could hlp u with?

nah it’s cool

I wanted to ask him to come to a recording session

with kyunnie and me

you can come too!

I don’t want it to bee too crowded

that’s why I’m just asking you two

ohh i see

ill ask him, wait

when is it?

on the 15th

he says hes free

i have something to do that day

rehearsals?

i wish

dentist appointment

oh no

I’m sorry hyung

hah

it will be ok

YES IT WILL

you can do anything

you’re strong

you’ll be fine

joo

it’s Hyungwon

text Wonho those things so he has them on his phone

 in case he needs to gain strength

hahaha sure

you’re coming then?

to the rec studio?

yeah, sure

wait, I’ll call you

 

\------

Your conversation with Minhyuk The Great

You

Changed your contact name on my phone

How?

When?

And most importantly, why?

oh hi kihyun

i was hoping youd notice

i changed it last week :p

whle you tlked to the manager f th phptogrphy studio

I’ve just noticed it now

keep it pls :(

Tsk tsk

I will, but only because you helped me get a job

I owe you

hah

its normally th othr way around

its usually me whp owes you

glad i cld be of help

I actually wanted your help with something

It’s something you’re an expert on

being hansome?

aww kihyunnie that’s a tlent you are born with

…

No

But it’s close

How do you manage to look good in all hairstyles?

I need to know

You’ve changed your hair colour like a million times

And you’ve always looked good

awwww

compliments ysss

i love

keep em coming

Minhyuk

I wanted to try a new colour but I don’t know which one

What if I end up looking like crap?

I hate making the wrong choices

Or getting unexpected results

well you see

i nver really care abouf my hair

im jst confidnt about myself

Even if the colour doesn’t suit you?

specially if it doenst

if i act like its jst what i wnted

u cn always buy dye and fix it at home

but yea

fake it till u make it

btw

id chose pink if i were u

Uh

I’ll consider it

Thanks

You do look good in all colours, though

do you rmembr when i dyed it red?

Yeah

i hated it with a passion

but it grew on me

i ended up liking it haha

You started dating Jooheon at that time, right?

yeah

he said he liked my hair like tht

That surely helped with the confidence part

of course

it gave me a lil boost

I get it

Ok, I’ll let you know what I finally decide

cool

 

\------

Your conversation with minhyuk hyung

Minhyuk

Thank you

Thabnk you so mych omfg

???

wht did i do?

You

Kihyun

You tsld him

His hair

Kyunnieee breathe

Kihyun changed his hairsyle

He said you suggested the colour

Bless your soul

he wnt for pink???

YES

AND HE

OMG

HE LOOKS SO GOOD

does he like it tho

He hates it :(

But

I love it

he will gt used to it soon

I hope so

He looks so ETHEREAL

IM SO IN LOVE

please kyunnnn get him to pose fr a pic

i need 2 see it

pleaseee

Okay hold on

kyun

its been 20 minutes cmeon

He says he’d rather take a selca

With my phone apparently

Wait

 

asfdgfdadsgfgsa

HE

I KNOW

THANK YOU HYUNG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, suggestions and opinions are appreciated!
> 
> Please tell your authors to change the tags of their fic so that Im Changkyun's surname is spelled correctly! The tags are added manually so they just have to type "Im Changkyun | I.M"
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shinef0rever_)


	31. THE CONFESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys share some (embarrassing) secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celebratory chapter since the boys got their second win ever today with Jealousy!

**minminmin** : so

 **minminmin** : apparetnly

 **minminmin** : one of us hs an embsrrasign srcret

 **hyungwon_the_great** : what

whats going on min?

 **hyungwon_the_great** : hey wonho

 **hyungwon_the_great** : are you free from rehearsals today?

yess

i just finished for today

 **hyungwon_the_great** : cool

 **hyungwon_the_great** : wait i’ll start a private chat

 **changkyunnie** : uuh hyungs ;)

^_^

 **sharkihyun** : Minhyuk

 **sharkihyun** : What do you mean with “embarrassing secret”

 **shownu** : What’s going on, Minhyuk?

 **jooheonnie** : he’s taking a shower

 **jooheonnie** : he texted that and got into the shower

 **hyungwon_the_great** : he loves drama

 **sharkihyun** : He loves _creating_ drama

 **changkyunnie** : omg Ki how did you write that in italics??

 **sharkihyun** : It’s a secret

 **minminmin** : SEE?

 **minminmin** : SECRETS

 **minminmin** : I’ve been told that we all are hiding stff

 **minminmin** : but thst someonr has

 **minminmin** : *dramatic pause*

 **minminmin** : a dark secret

smh

 **minminmin** : so

 **minminmin** : spill

 **hyungwon_the_great** : you’ve “been told”

 **hyungwon_the_great** : ????

minhyuk the drama king

 **shownu** : This is weird, Min

 **minminmin** : yss ive beeb told by an unknown force of nture

 **minminmin** : irrelevant to the progression of thr plot

 **hyungwon_the_great** : I see

 **changkyunnie** : well good luck finding out what the secret is, hyung

 **sharkihyun** : I have no secrets

 **hyungwon_the_great** : liar

we all have secrets

 **minminmin** : the thing is 1 of us hss a DARK SECRRT GYUYS

 **shownu** : Okay, then

 **shownu** : Confession time

 **hyungwon_the_great** : ugh I hate this family

i thought you loved us

 **hyungwon_the_great** : it comes and goes

 **minminmin** : HE SAID CONFESSION TIME

 **hyungwon_the_great** : okay min

 

\------------------------

Your conversation with: my won and only

Wonho

yes bby

what if the secret is

that we’re dating

it can’t be

they already know that

we told them remember?

oh

true

srry I forgot that, it was a long time ago

hahahahaha

you’re cute

I’m oddly worried

what could the secrets be

you don’t know your own secrets?

I know mine!

what I don’t know is what the others could be hiding

well

i guess we’ll find out

wait whats your secret won

won

woooonnnn

 

\------------------------

THE CONFESS

 **minminmin** : so who goes fisrts?

 **hyungwon_the_great** : you’re the one that brought this up so

 **hyungwon_the_great** : you go first

 **sharkihyun** : Yes, please, Min, do the honours

 **minminmin** : sounds fair

 **minminmin** : but evryonr confesses aftr me

 **hyungwon_the_great** : yeah whatever

 **minminmin** : i nevr ever considred i wsnt straight until i meet jooheon

what

 **sharkihyun** : Never?

 **hyungwon_the_great** : how’s that embarrassing?

 **minminmin** : is not

 **minminmin** : but its th onlr thing ive kept from u

 **jooheonnie** : he kept that from me as well huh

i sleep with a plushie everynigght

there

i said it

 **sharkihyun** : That _is_ embarrassing

 **shownu** : But is it considered a “dark secret”?

 **minminmin** : uhh i dnt think so

 **hyungwon_the_great** : okay mine is

 **hyungwon_the_great** : I never liked when you called me frog

 **hyungwon_the_great** : even if it was a joke to you

 **hyungwon_the_great** : it made me upset

aw wonnie sorry :(

i dindnt know

 **jooheonnie** : ohh no I’m sorry

 **sharkihyun** : That’s not an embarrassing secret, Won

 **hyungwon_the_great** : it’s the only thing i have tho

 **minminmin** : whos next

 **sharkihyun** : Okay so you know I told you I play GTA

yes

 **shownu** : I have zero idea where this is headed

 **sharkihyun** : Well I play it

 **sharkihyun** : But

 **sharkihyun** : Most of the times I just like to take the cars

 **sharkihyun** : And park them according to their colour

HAHHAHA

 **hyungwon_the_great** : HAHAHAHAH HYUNG

 **shownu** : Hahahaha

 **shownu** : That is so like you, Kihyun

 **jooheonnie** : still not a dark secret

 **jooheonnie** : ^ said by min, he’s drying his hair

 **hyungwon_the_great** : what’s your secret then

 **jooheonnie** : huh?

 **hyungwon_the_great** : spill your secret, heonie

 **jooheonnie** : wow

 **jooheonnie** : I dont really keep stuff from you

thats unlikely

 **jooheonnie** : the only thing I can think of is

 **jooheonnie** : I’m actually more insecure than you all think

 **jooheonnie** : like, I know we all diss each other jokingly

 **jooheonnie** : but idk sometimes it hurts

 **jooheonnie** : mainly because I’m very insecure I guess?

 **hyungwon_the_great** : awww baby :(

:(

im so sorry joohoney

 **sharkihyun** : Jooheon, you have to tell us when we

say things that hurt you

 **sharkihyun** : Even if we’re joking, if what we said is

something you’re insecure about we shouldn’t joke

 **shownu** : We love you as you are

 **minminmin** : awww my baby

 **minminmin** : i will protect u

 **minminmin** : but that’s not a dark secret

 **minminmin** : we need something that covers both areas

what does the “dark” part cover exactly?

 **shownu** : I want to learn a girl group choreography

is that your scret hyung?

 **shownu** : It is

 **shownu** : I don’t find it embarrassing but I couldn’t

think of anything else

 **sharkihyun** : Girl group dances are hard

 **hyungwon_the_great** : yeah

i wanna covr a gg choreo too hyung

lets learn one together

 **shownu** : Oh, okay

 **hyungwon_the_great** : I love it when guys actually cover

a girl group dance and they do it seriously

 **jooheonnie** : yeah so many people take gg choreos as jokes

 **jooheonnie** : it’s unfair

it is :(

 **minminmin** : ookay so we have 6 confessions

 **minminmin** : none of them are both embarassimf and dakr

 **sharkihyun** : Changkyunnie is very quiet

 **hyungwon_the_great** :  I also noticed that

he’s online and reading these

 **sharkihyun** : Babe, what is it?

 **hyungwon_the_great** : we will judge

 **hyungwon_the_great** : but we will still love you

 **minminmin** : oh boiii

 **shownu** : Don’t pressure the kid

 **changkyunnie** : huh

 **changkyunnie** : it’s unfair if I keep quiet

 **changkyunnie** : you all confessed something so

 **changkyunnie** : now I would feel bad if I didn’t

 **sharkihyun** : Fair point

take your time

 **changkyunnie** : I’m so embarrassed

 **changkyunnie** : I

 **jooheonnie** : he’s been typing and deleting for like

two minutes, I’m worried

 **changkyunnie** : shut up I’m gathering my courage

 **changkyunnie** : I have a praise kink

 **changkyunnie** : there, I said it can I leave now

you

 **hyungwon_the_great** : he

 **minminmin** : embarrassing and dark

 **minminmin** : so that’s the secret

 **hyungwon_the_great** : it’s not actually that bad

 **jooheonnie** : take note, wonho

 **hyungwon_the_great** : what I mean is

 **hyungwon_the_great** : it could be worse?

 **hyungwon_the_great** : idk he could have

 **hyungwon_the_great** : a daddy kink

hahhhaha omg no thatd be bad

 **shownu** : You don’t have to be embarrassed, Kyun

 

\------------------------

Your conversation with: Kyunnie ❤

Kyunnie

It’s okay

Talk to me

Are you okay?

that was so embarrassing, Ki

honestly

You did well, babe

Don’t worry, they’ll tease you for a while

But they’ll forget about it soon

It’s not a big deal

to me it was

I had never told anyone

it made me so so so nervous to confess that

I don’t know why

Maybe you thought we’d react in a different way

Yeah I was expecting something else

Everyone mocking me

I don’t know

You all kind of accepted it

We imagined worse, I guess

At least I did

But you were so brave, regardless

stop it, ki

I know what you’re doing

You do?

I’m not dumb

You’re not?

KIHYUN :(

Sorry, babe

You’re so much fun to tease

Come over, let’s talk face to face

huh

okay

even if I don’t really think it’s a good idea

my face is really red right now

Well come here and let me see it

I’m looking for my keys

Good boy

SDSDDSFDF

KIHYUN

I SAID

STADSGSDFP

(❁´◡`❁)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello thanks for reading and supporting monsta x
> 
> Please tell your authors to change the tags of their fic so that Im Changkyun's surname is spelled correctly! The tags are added manually so they just have to type "Im Changkyun | I.M"
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shinef0rever_) bye 


	32. the show must go on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of this fic. It's been a loooooong time since I last updated so it's not a continuation of the previous chapters (not that there was any kind of plot whatsoever, but I did try to keep track of the events from one chapter to another).  
> Side note: I deleted the two works in progress that I had, since I have this massive writer's block that stops me from trying to update them (which is the reason I haven't updated this fic since april 2017) (sorry, I suck)  
> I won't be publishing any fics for a really long time (not that anyone actually cares). However, I will definitely keep reading them so, authors, don't be like me and keep updating :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this mess, I truly appreciated it.  
> Please continue to support Monsta X, they deserve all the love!  
> And please tell your authors to change the tags of their fic so that Im Changkyun's surname is spelled correctly! The tags are added manually so they just have to type "Im Changkyun | I.M". Thanks.

**tiny:**  Well it seems Minhyuk is still not appreciative of his life

 **minminmin:** wdym

 **joohoney** : his dp name

 **showbear** : It's always the name

lmaoooooooo tiny

it's true tho

you're like

 **tiny:** Shut.Up.Chae

so small

sjsjskjskshshs

 **wonho:** why is this always the reason we use the chat?

 **wonho:** we never speak unless it's about kihyunnie's dp name

 **showbear:** That's true, but it's because we're busy

 **iamwhatiwant:** indeed we are

 **iamwhatiwant:** in fact i have been working nonstop since 8 am 

omg what

it's 2am

tiny do something

 **tiny:** CHANGKYUN

 **tiny:** I TOLD YOU TO REST

 **tiny:** IM ON MY WAY

 **joohoney:** idk why youre so surprised

 **joohoney:** we're constantly stressing about deadlines

 **showbear:** Yeah but it's not good to overwork yourself

 **minminmin:** it makes me sad to see our youngests suffer so much

 **wonho:** me too

am i part of the youngests?

you never worry when i pull an allnighter

 **minminmin:** your old enough

what the heck min

im only a few months older than jooheon

 **minminmin:** o l d   e n o u g h

 **tiny:** sjsskskskj

 **showbear:** I worry about all of you

 **showbear:** Are you all doing well?

 **wonho:** hyung im omw to the gym are you still thre?

 **showbear:** Yes, come here and we'll head out to practice together

 **tiny:** Thanks for worrying, hyung, I'm fine

 **minminmin:** im okayyyyy

 **joohoney:** me too, hyung

 **iamwhatiwant:** gays

 **iamwhatiwant:** kihyun stormed into my room and almost broke the door

 **iamwhatiwant:** his arm is in pain i think he dislocated it???

omfg

is he okay??

but also

LMAO

 **minminmin:** he WHAT

 **wonho:**  oh no is he okay?

 **joohoney:** are u taking him to the hospital?

 **iamwhatiwant:** he says hes fine but i dont bleive him

 **iamwhatiwant:** im actually laufhgin a lot

 **iamwhatiwant:** he was trying to be funny charging on the door but he dfsgfasadsfghsgj

 **iamwhatiwant:**  he

 **showbear:** Should we be worried? Do you need us to help you take him to the hospital?

 **iamwhatiwant:** no no its okay hyungs

 **tiny:** I did NOT dislocate anything huh

 **tiny:** Thanks for worrying, Shownu hyung

 **tiny:** I just bumped a little bit too hard against the door

 **tiny:** A couple of times

 **tiny:** Until this LITTLE SHIT opened and I fell to the floor

HAHAHAHAHHAH

KYUNNIE I LOVE YOU

 **minminmin:** lmfao

 **iamwhatiwant:** ive been exposed

 **joohoney:** did you open the door to make him fall? lol

 **iamwhatiwant:** I would NEVER

 **tiny:** It was an accident but the kid just laughed while I struggled to get up

as expected

 **tiny:** Shut.Up.Chae

 **wonho:** you didnt help him out? kyunnie you're so mean lol

 **showbear:** Hahahaha 

 **iamwhatiwant:** I sacrificed myself to tell you the story of his misfortune

 **iamwhatiwant:** and now he's gonna kill me

 **minminmin:** he wont bcuase he loves u

 **joohoney:** Kyun it's been two hours did you die

 **joohoney:** Kyun

oh my god he fuckin dead

 **tiny:** not dead

 **tiny:** oh this is ki's phone

 **tiny:** well he's asleep and i cant find my phone but im ALIVE

 **minminmin:** so he got laid

 **wonho:** lmao

 **tiny:** ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

 **joohoney:** okay kyun we did NOT need that information

 **joohoney:** but im glad youre okay, man

 **shownu:**  When Kihyun finds out you'll be dead for sure

that's right hsksksjsk

 **minminmin:** it was nice knowinf u kid

 **minminmin:** im glad u found ths groupchat by chance

 **joohoney:** those were good times m8

 **joohoney:** we've accomplished so much since then

 **wonho:** that's true! we became friends so long ago

 **wonho:** its a shame its coming to an end

murdered by the one he loved the most

you will be remembered

 **shownu:** Bye Changkyun

 **iamwhatiwant:** found my phone

 **iamwhatiwant:** he's awake im scared

 **iamwhatiwant:** i love you all

 **iamwhatiam:** thank you for being so kind tp m

 **jooheon:** he got caught

oh god

 **tiny:**  I did not kill him

 **tiny:**  It's 5am, go to sleep

when have we ever believed you

or listened to you

 **tiny:** Shut.Up.Chae

 **minminmin:** awwwwww tiny is soft for kyunnieeeeeee

we been knew

 **showbear:** Can you all go to sleep?

okay hyung

 **minminmin:** goodnighr ily

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> 
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shinef0rever_).


End file.
